Hearts & Fists
by T2 Angel
Summary: Someone has kidnapped Chun-Li's adopted daughter. And the brother she just learned she had. Now, to get them back and bring down their captors, she needs the help of one the strongest warriors she knows: Ryu.
1. Chapter 1

Looks who's back! Alright, guys, I'm here with a brand new story from one of the most popular gaming franchises of all times, Street Fighter. For the record, there are so many different timelines of Street Fighter, that I took a couple and mixed them together. Here is the end result. Enjoy!

* * *

**Hearts & Fists Ch. 1**

She sat in front of her computer, staring at the screen for what seemed like hours. She did not like asking for help nor was she entirely sure that person she was asking would help her. She was lacking sources of people to turn to, though, and this was one of the few people she knew for sure could help her… if he would say yes. But after agonizing it for another hour, Chun-Li decided to dial the number that showing on her computer screen.

The phone rang. And rang. And rang.

She was beginning to think that this was a bad idea.

Suddenly, some picked up on the other line.

"_Stupid thing,_" the person on the other end complained. "_Hello?_"

"Hello? Um… Ryu?"

"_Yes? Who is this?_"

"This is Chun-Li."

"_Chun-Li?_"

"Yes."

"_Wow._" She could hear the surprise in his voice. "_It's good to hear from you._"

"You, too. But, umm… unfortunately, this isn't a social call."

"_Oh?_"

"Yeah. I-I-I know you're travelling and training but… I don't know where else to turn. I… I need your help."

A couple of days later, Chun-Li was sitting outside a café in Madrid, drinking coffee and waiting for her fellow Street Fighter. After ten minutes passed their scheduled meeting time had passed, Chun-Li became worried.

Those worries were set aside when she was world travelling warrior walking toward her.

She stood up and extended her hands and they shook. "It's good to see you, Ryu."

"You, too. I was surprised you called me of all people."

Chun-Li motioned for them to sit down, which they did. "I was surprised you had a phone."

Ryu laughed. "Ken made a bet that I couldn't keep one on and working for a whole year."

"What do you get if you win?"

"A one-on-one fight with Ken."

"What does Ken get?"

"A one-on-one fight with me."

Chun-Li just laughed. "I really should have figured that."

"He has a few new tricks, he claims. But so do I."

"Oh, I'm sure. Do you two do anything but train?"

"Well, he's busy with his family now. So, as little as I got to see him before, I really don't see him much now. It's just his excuse so we can see each other. Gotta say, I'm in favor with it."

"Oh." She seemed a little downhearted. "That's nice."

Ryu noticed her shift in attitude then became curious about the nature of their meeting. "I know that you didn't invite me here to find out what's going on in my life. What's going on, Chun-Li?"

Chun-Li sighed. "Alright. This… this isn't easy but… recently, I learned that I… that I have a… a brother."

Ryu's became wide and he snapped his head back, slightly.

"But… he's a criminal. He works for Shadaloo. Used to work for Shadaloo. Anyway, someone found out we were related, they took him hostage… and…"

"And what?"

"They… they kidnapped my daughter…"

Ryu remembered the little girl Chun-Li adopted after the last tournament. "Mei?"

Chun-Li nodded.

Ryu just folded his arms and sighed. "I'm sorry, Chun-Li."

She sighed and leaned over, putting her hand to her forehead. She lifted her head, resting her chin on the back of her hand. "I… I was trying to have a normal life, you know? I wasn't hunting them anymore. Shadaloo, I mean. I quit Interpol. I was just raising Mei and training my other kids. I was living a normal life. I was trying to, anyway. Why did this happen?"

"Shadaloo won't get away with this. We'll find Bison and…"

"It's not Bison. It's not even Shadaloo."

"How do you know that?"

"He's dead. You know that."

He shrugged. "Thought he came back."

"No, he's gone. This… this is someone new. They're calling themselves Neo-Shadaloo. I don't even know who's running them. But I do know that they're trying to fill the void left by Bison. And their pretty good, too. And, whoever this is in charge of them… already knows how exactly how to hit me."

* * *

So, how's that for a start? I hope you guys will enjoy the rest of the story as much as the start! Trust me: it will ONLY get better and better. You have my word on that. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, we're back! Time to get right into this! Check it!

* * *

**Hearts & Fists Ch. 2**

Chun-Li and Ryu were in a hotel room in Madrid later that evening, with papers scattered all over the floor of the bedroom. She was laying out all of the information that her other contacts, associates, partners, friends, and anyone else had given her or she could dig up concerning the Neo-Shadaloo organization.

Chun-Li was kneeling on the floor, going through the papers while Ryu sat with his legs crossed on the floor. She picked up a paper, "Let me start by telling you what I know."

"Alright."

"About three weeks ago, I got an e-mail from a man claiming that he's my brother. His name is Chow. He provided a lot of paperwork and hard evidence that… was almost impossible to dispute. Just records like… birth certificates, DNA test results, everything. He's about five years older than me. He's my Dad's son."

"Wow."

Chun-Li just nodded. "He then asked me… to help him get out."

"Get out?"

"Yeah. He wanted help getting out of the criminal element. Apparently, he grew up with it all around him and now… a lot of people want him dead. I was supposed to meet up with him in Bombay. But when I got to the address he sent me to, he was gone and there was a message waiting for me."

"What message?"

She sighed and handed Ryu a slip of paper. It had traces of dirt and what could've been sweat, Ryu wasn't sure. He unfolded the note and read what was scribbled on it. "No one you care about is safe."

Ryu sighed and folded the note.

Chun-Li just continued on. "I went back home and Mei was gone. I then was warned to stay out of their way and not to investigate this further. Basically, they warned me not to go to Interpol or Mei and Chow were dead. When they were ready… I'd get Mei back…" She stopped for a second. "I suspended training with my other kids for now while I deal with this. Didn't want them to get dragged into this, too." She took a second to fully compose herself before going on. "Ryu… this is going to get dangerous… real dangerous… even I don't know how much. I really don't even who these people are. I just know that, if nothing else, I need to save Mei. If you want out… I won't blame you… but… I need help."

This was a no-brainer for the legendary fighter. Ryu didn't like Shadaloo in any of its forms and this Neo-Shadaloo was now officially on his dislike list. Plus, Chun-Li was his friend. He didn't need any convincing. He was in. "So, where do we start?"

She smiled then pulled out a business card for a nearby bar. "We start here. It's about three miles from this hotel. There's a man named Diego Santos. He supposedly runs or did run all of Shadaloo's operations on this land mass. Sound good?"

Ryu nodded. He put his hand up under his chin as he began to think. Chun-Li could see that there was something still bothering him.

"What's wrong?"

He was reluctant to say but knew he had to. "Not to alarm you, but if this is Shadaloo in any way that we're dealing with, we have to assume that they already know that we're here."

Until the travelling fighter mentioned it, Chun-Li had not considered that. "You're right." She sat down on the bed. "They probably have been monitoring me… and you since we both stepped off our planes. If Santos is here, he'll either be gone by the time we get there or… have a trap." She buried her face in her hands, "Oh, God… what am I going to do?"

Ryu looked at her. Without even seeing her face, he could tell how much pain she was in. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay. We'll find out what we need to and everything will work out. It just may be a little harder than we thought."

Chun-Li looked up at him. Hearing his words were very reassuring, somehow. Probably stemming from the fact that Ryu was a lousy liar and never said anything that he did not mean. In a nutshell, Ryu was the most honest and straightforward person she knew, second only to Guile. "Thanks for coming, Ryu."

Ryu nodded, "No problem." He patted her shoulder, "Come on. Let's get ready to go."

She was perplexed. "But you said they might be expecting us."

"So, let's give them what they want."

Chun-Li smiled.

Before leaving, Chun-Li gave Ryu a new change of clothes to make him somewhat less conspicuous. She bought him a pair of jeans, a polo shirt, and sneakers. Ryu complained about having to wear the new garments because of their restriction on his movements but understood the need to, regardless. Chun-Li, herself, wore a blouse and jeans combination while the biggest change made was taking her hair down and putting into a ponytail to make her not as recognizable as usual.

Minutes later, Ryu and Chun-Li were standing outside of the target destination, Club Cristo, where their target Diego Santos was within… they hoped. As they approached it, they saw the long lines forming around the block just to get in. Fortunately, Chun-Li had a contact to get them in through a back entrance. Once inside, the two fighters saw why it was so popular: the loud music, the laser lights, the flowing drinks, and the constant energy made it the perfect party scene.

While Chun-Li was actually enjoying the atmosphere, Ryu was clearly bothered by all of the music, its high volume, and the lights. "How do people stand this?"

Chun-Li could not hear him. "What?"

"I said how do people stand this?"

Chun-Li giggled a little. "Because it's fun!"

Ryu put his hands to his ears. "Not to me!"

Chun-Li just giggled again. She took hold of his arm and led him to a hallway where the noise was lessened. Chun-Li looked up at a balcony hanging over the club that was easily a VIP lounge.

"Alright," Chun-Li could tell that must have been where their target was. "You see that balcony?"

"Yeah?"

"That's where Santos will be."

"So, let's go."

"We can't just walk up there. He has guards. I know of a way we can get around them."

He smirked. "Yeah. So, do I."

Chun-Li was surprised. "Really? How?"

Ryu just pointed with his thumb. "Follow me."

Ryu walked with a purpose up to the VIP area followed by Chun-Li, who was very curious to what method Ryu was going to use to get into Santos's private party room. Once they got to the door, which was guarded by a bouncer and a velvet rope; the bouncer, who was holding a clipboard, put his hand up, preventing their advance. "Names?"

"Ryu," answered the world traveler.

The bouncer looked at his clipboard. "Sorry. No 'Ryu' on the list."

"Didn't expect there to be."

"Well, then…" The bouncer pointed his finger to the direction behind Ryu and Chun-Li, "get lost."

Ryu just grabbed the man's finger and bent it back, causing the man to scream in pain sending him down to his knees.

"You know?" Ryu said, causing the bouncer to quiet down. "I usually don't mind being told I can't go places but we're in a little bit of a hurry. Now, are you going to let us in?"

"Yeah! YEAH!" the bouncer screamed. "Please, let go, for the love of God!"

Ryu threw the man's hand down, jerking his finger as he did so and he and Chun-Li stepped over him and the velvet rope.

As they stepped over the bouncer and entered the lavish door, Chun-Li looked at Ryu, "That was your plan?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

Chun-Li just smiled. She couldn't argue. It _did_ work, after all.

They opened the door to see a lot of people scattered abroad the room. Alcohol was flowing and people were having a very good time, at least by their standards. Ryu found this room making him even more uncomfortable the dancing and music downstairs. As they went about the room, they saw circular area with a large sofa and a couple of easy chairs, where the man Chun-Li knew was Diego Santos was sitting with a group of friends, chattering indistinctly.

Chun-Li leaned over to Ryu, "That's him." Ryu nodded and they both walked forward.

Soon, Santos looked up and instantly recognized Chun-Li and greeted her. "Well, well, well, Miss Chun-Li, I've been expecting you." He spoke with a very heavy Spanish accent also with a touch of arrogance. He looked over at Ryu. "Though, I thought you'd come alone."

Ryu was right. But Chun-Li had already come this far. "If you know me, then you know why I'm here."

"Of course. You're here about your family. From China all the way to Madrid. I must say, to come so far for family…" He sighed, shaking his head, "…such devotion. You just don't find that often these days."

Chun-Li found no comfort in his hollow compliment while Ryu was doing everything he could do from tightening his fist to hit Santos. Caring more about the immediate situation than his carefully laid insults, Chun-Li looked past Santos's façade of concern. "Where's my family?"

Santos just sat back, stretching his arms over the back of the couch. He smirked, "What makes you think I know anything?"

"Because you're Shadaloo's resident errand boy. And that role didn't change with this new group. Any news passes through here for them, then you'll know and Madrid was the place where my brother's last e-mail came from. Now, where is he?"

Being called an errand boy struck a nerve. Santos leaned forward. "I don't like being insulted, Miss Li. I think you should leave now and come back when you have some manners."

It was clear the indirect approach wasn't going to work… which didn't bother the wandering fighter. Ryu rubbed his wrists. "We tried it your way."

Chun-Li cut her eyes to him. "We tried the _easy_ way. _My_ way is a lot like yours."

Ryu smiled. "What's the difference?"

"I believe in hitting women, whether they're trained fighters or not."

Santos raised an eyebrow. "You two want a fight? Not very smart. You see, these…" He waved his hands and random bodyguards began standing up. "…these are all my friends."

The guards ranged from medium sized men to muscle-heads. There were even a couple of females in the mix as well. Chun-Li looked at them all then back at Santos. "And we're supposed to be impressed because?"

"Because as trained as you are, Ms. Li, even you can't stand against all of them. Not even with your friend."

That last statement made Chun-Li smile as a realization came to her. "You have no idea who this is… do you?" She motioned toward Ryu.

Santos looked Ryu over. "No. Should I care?"

Chun-Li just held her smile. It was all she could do to keep from laughing. "Wow. For someone who supposed to be well-informed, you definitely are not."

Santos just rolled his eyes. "I'm through with this. Get them out of here." His bodyguards went to do as ordered.

One of the bigger guards moved toward Ryu first, who grabbed him and flipped him over, sending him into the VIP room's mini-bar. This caused some of ladies who were not security to scream. Another man rushed at Ryu, fist flying through the air, but Ryu easily blocked it, jumped, and kicked the man in the side of the head. Two of the female guards ran at Chun-Li; she blocked the first one, giving her a sweep kick for her trouble, and, upon standing, gave an uppercut to the other. One of the muscular men grabbed Chun-Li from behind but she simply lifted herself off of the ground then came back with enough for to flip the man over. Once he was on the ground, she delivered a well-place kicked to man's sternum, not enough to break it but more than enough to make sure that he would move awkwardly for a little while.

As the fight went on, Santos could not believe what he was witnessing. "S-Someone… get Gladiator! Bring him in here! Now! Right NOW!"

As the duo kept fighting, a masked man walked in. He was even larger than the most muscled out guard in the room; his mask was a luchador mask but he wore casual clothes, otherwise. It was easy to tell that this was the Gladiator. Ryu knew who he was because of fight posters that he had taken notice of, most likely of the wrestling variety. Ryu kept thinking what it must be like to fight him. He was about to get his answer.

The Gladiator ran at Ryu and managed to lock him into a bearhug, starting to choke the air right out of Ryu. Ryu fought against the luchador's grip, eventually, managing to get a few solid knees into the luchador's gut. He got in a few more and Gladiator tossed Ryu aside. Ryu landed and came right back with a right fist to the Gladiator's face. Gladiator punched Ryu in the gut in response but Ryu gave him a combo of punches and kicks to various body parts. Gladiator tried to give one more effort to win the fight. He reached for Ryu's throat, grabbed hold of it and lifted him off the ground, going for a chokeslam on the floor. Unfortunately for the luchador, Ryu grabbed hold of his arm, twisted around, and threw Gladiator to the ground.

When the Gladiator was rising to his feet, Ryu was already for him. He took stance, moved his hand to his side and twisted his body. Soon, light began emanating from his palms.

Santos instantly recognized who this was. "No… not him…"

The gladiator turned and Ryu brought twisted his body around, his hands forward, causing an energy ball fly from his palms as he shouted, "HADOUKEN!"

The energy ball flew, connected with the Gladiator, and blasted out of the VIP room back down to the club floor. Gladiator landed with a loud crash, stopping the music and leading everyone's eyes to the VIP lounge.

With all of his men defeated, Santos just looked at the duo, terror written all over his face.

Chun-Li walked over and put her foot on the couch, next to him and leaned down. "Now… we came here for information. Are you going to tell us what we want to know… or am I going to beat it out of you?"

* * *

How was that for Chapter 2, huh? How was the fight? Be honest with me. I always love a good fight scene and I'm hoping I'm doing a good job with them so far. Don't worry. It's only gonna get better. So... now this fight is down. Next time, a change of scenery... and an appearance by an old friend. Oh... trust me... this story is getting into a full swing. Please, REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back! And a big, a huge, a gigantic, THANK YOU! To everyone last one of you! You all are making this story a big hit and makes me want to make sure this story is awesome. I just want to say thank you so much. I work on hard on these stories and I work even harder when I realize how much you guys like them. Anyway, now that's out of the way, it's time for Chapter 3! In here we have the appearance by an old friend and further advancement into the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After getting what they needed from Santos and leaving Club Cristo, the two warriors went back to their hotel, making sure to take a different, longer, and complicated path as to not be followed. Once back there, they started to unwind.

Chun-Li was smiling from ear to ear. "Ryu… that was so cool!"

Ryu raised an eyebrow. "You say the word 'cool'?"

She laughed. "I can't help it! Santos had no idea who you were and the second you used the Hadouken, you should've seen his face! Of course, you probably did after you turned around. He turned completely white."

He chuckled, "It was a good feeling."

"And he couldn't talk faster or give up more information." She plopped down on the bed. "That was the most fun I've had in a long time."

He sat in a chair. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"I can't say I didn't." Guilt hit her. "Is that bad?"

Ryu thought about it. "You're going through a lot. Any relief…" He shrugged, "take it."

She smiled. "Thanks, Ryu."

"No problem."

"I guess we can head out tomorrow. Just gotta keep moving. I hope you're okay with that."

He chuckled. "That's how I live."

"Then tomorrow."

"Sounds good." He grabbed his duffle bag, threw it on the sofa in the room, and laid down, using the bag as a pillow. "I'm gonna go ahead and get some sleep. Night."

She smiled. "Good night."

As the world warrior went to asleep, Chun-Li stared at him for a few seconds, in admiration and appreciation. She then got ready for bed and got some much needed sleep.

The next day, both fighters were on board a plane, bound for London. From the information that they got from Santos, Neo-Shadaloo was being financially supported by a man named Henry Markway, a London business man, who works for the banking firm, Rosewood International. Markway uses his connections in the bank, both legitimate and not, to fund all of Neo-Shadaloo's ventures. With the duo being in London and the man they were tracking being a London, and therefore a British, citizen, both fighters realized they were treading on territory of someone they knew well. Not really wanting to until Ryu convinced her otherwise, Chun-Li put in a call to their good friend and fellow fighter, Cammy White.

They all met at restaurant Cammy frequented, Riley's. Cammy was dressed very casually, as opposed to the usually leotard one piece that she wore for her Delta Red assignment. Cammy was, in turn, surprised to see Ryu and Chun-Li in casual clothing as well. Cammy joked that karate gis and hair buns aren't exactly common this close to Big Ben, anyway. Not wasting any time and Cammy not wanting any time wasted, Chun-Li went on to explain the details of why she needed help. She even trusted Cammy with the detail about her brother. All in all, Chun-Li not only thought of Cammy as a capable warrior but a friend.

"I figured something big must be going on," the British-accent heavy Cammy said, after Chun-Li gave her the details of the situation. "You don't usually just happen to be in London, Chun-Li." She looked at Ryu, "And you're so hard to track down that it's like pulling teeth to figure out where you _were_ a year ago."

Ryu smiled. "I'm going to take that like a compliment."

Cammy smiled. "Well, then, back to business… Markway is going to be a tough nut to crack. Guy's got enough money to bankrupt a quarter of Parliament. I can't prove it but I think he has threatened a couple of them."

"We just need info on Neo-Shadaloo," Chun-Li said. "We find out anything else, we'll tell you."

"Thanks. As far as Markway goes, the guy pretty much has the same routine every day. Arrives at Rosewood by 8 every morning, save Sundays, goes to a pub called Gregend's by 7 at night, and back home. The time he leaves from home can vary, especially since this is a weekend."

Ryu sat back. "Hmm. Might have to catch him leaving the pub."

"That's gonna be tough. He travels with an entourage or personal bodyguards. Well trained men. Ex-Special Forces or police officers, that kind of thing."

"I'm fine with that."

As Cammy well knew, Ryu was a confident person. If something was wrong, he would stand up against it. Cammy wasn't worried about his commitment. She was worried about Chun-Li's. And, even that was not entirely accurate. She was worried about how far Chun-Li was willing to go for this. She looked over at her fellow female warrior. "So, what about you?"

Chun-Li blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… if this Neo-Shadaloo is anything like the old one, then they are going to all sorts of lengths to keep you out of their business. They already have Mei and now your brother. After your fun in Madrid, there's probably no telling what they'll do next. Are you sure about this?"

Chun-Li took a minute to answer. Cammy's questions were valid and needed. She had to think about this before going any further. Neo-Shadaloo had all of the family she had left and their only condition was she stay out of it, whatever it was they were doing. But Chun-Li couldn't stop. She'd already dragged Ryu along and now Cammy was helping. She was sure. She had to see this through. She had to get Mei and Chow. "I'm sure."

After seeing how confident they were, Cammy pulled out another cell phone. "Take this."

Chun-Li grabbed hold of the cell phone. She looked at it then Cammy, perplexed. "Why?"

"Phone's untraceable. I'd say you keep using your phone, too, but you can call me on this anytime you need anything. Just keep me in the loop."

Chun-Li tightened her grip on the phone, gently, very much appreciating the gesture. "Thank you, Cammy."

Cammy nodded. "Don't mention it."

Hours later, Ryu was sitting on a park bench that gave him a clear view to the pub that Cammy mentioned. He'd only been there about 15 minutes but he was already getting anxious for Markway to show up.

Chun-Li came up with a large brown paper bag and sat next to him. "Anything?"

"Nothing except the usual."

She opened the bag and handed him a bottle of water and pulled out a box of bagels. She opened it and started eating one.

"How much longer?" Ryu was clearly antsy.

Chun-Li giggled. "Never imagined you were so impatient."

"Usually, I'm not. I'm just used to moving."

"That must be fun."

"Not so much fun as it is strengthening."

"Like how?"

He took a drink of water. "You learn more going from place to place. People, foods, lifestyles, fighting techniques. Learn from different experiences."

She smiled. "People call you a drifter, ya know."

"I've heard that… from Ken." They both laughed. "I don't mind though. People can call me whatever they want. Personally, I think they should spend their time on the other things but whatever."

Chun-Li's mood changed. She became a little sadder. She sighed. "People will talk, no matter what. They talked about me for leaving Interpol."

Ryu looked at her surprised. "Why?"

"Because they say it was pointless to throw it all away to… well, someone called 'play mommy to little orphan girl.' It would've hurt… if I cared about what others said. Truth be told, I love my life with Mei. Her and my other students… mean so much to me. If everyone else has a problem with it, then fine. It's not their lives. It's mine."

He chuckled. "Two of a kind."

"Huh?"

"Ken. He's said that about you and me a few times. Said we're the same just in different ways. Two of a kind."

Chun-Li smiled. "Maybe Ken is more right than he knows."

They both sat for a long time in silence, finishing the bagels and drinking water. Chun-Li was usually talkative but she appreciated Ryu just being there. For once, total silence didn't bother her. Besides, Ryu never actually tried to shut her up; being quiet was just his nature. Ryu wasn't worried about the silence. He was used to being alone, having his own things to think about. Still, Chun-Li was a soothing presence and easy to talk to. She was also an amazing fighter and a brilliant person. Ryu had always respected all of that about her. He was very surprised when she called him for help but he accepted, nonetheless. He felt a great honor to have Chun-Li ask him for help. But… the more time he spent with her, Ryu found himself feeling another emotion for the former Interpol officer. An emotion he hadn't experience before or know how to deal with.

A couple of hours later, Henry Markway, who was mid-to-late 50s with a bald head and glasses, went walking toward the pub with five guys in black suits.

"Completely surrounded by guards." Chun-Li said. "Just like Cammy said."

"She said he lives in this area right?"

"Sure. Those apartment complexes right behind us. Keeps his travel time home short since he usually leaves drunk."

Ryu looked at the building then looked back at the pub. "And he's leaving late tonight?"

"It's a weekend and she said he never goes into work on Sunday. And since he's not a religious man…"

"So, that means they have to come across the park?"

"Yeah…" She was curious as to what was going through his head.

"Alright. I know what to do."

Chun-Li stared at him for a few seconds. "Ryu… why have you been so gung-ho about all this?"

"Because I don't like people kidnapping kids. A personal pet peeve of mine." Ryu looked at her, a serious look in her eyes. "Especially when those kids belong to my friends."

Chun-Li was speechless. And touched. Ryu really cared. He wasn't just doing her favor.

"Alright…" Ryu looked back at the pub. "Here's my idea…"

Hours later, Henry Markway and his bodyguards came out of the pub close to 2AM. They walked across the park, the old Mr. Markway quite buzzed but not off center. They were going through the park, just passing by the fountain, when all of a sudden a kick came out of nowhere knocking the first of the five guards down. They quickly formed a perimeter around Markway but another was cut down by a sweep kick from Chun-Li. Another guard went after while the remaining two caught sight of Ryu. One of them charged at him only to receive a backfist to his gut followed by a spin kick to his chin, rendering him unconscious. The last guard by Markway pulled out a gun but Ryu quickly kicked that out of his hand. He punched the man the several times ending it with a standard uppercut, taking him out as well. The one guard going for Chun-Li she had easily taken care of with a strong well placed kick to his abdomen. The first guard she swept kick and got and tried to stab her with a knife she was concealing. She saw him coming and kicked him hard enough to send him into the fountain, unconscious with a fractured jaw, missing teeth, and now wet.

With the guards down, Chun-Li and Ryu looked and saw Markway hiding on the other side of the fountain.

Chun-Li sighed. "He didn't even have the smarts to run away."

They heard sudden movement through the trees in the park, causing Ryu and Chun-Li look up at the trees.

"That may be the reason for…" Ryu didn't get to finish before woman in black ninja garbed descended from the trees and dropped down on Ryu's chest with his feet, forcing him hard on his back. She jumped up and tried the same trick on Chun-Li.

Chun-Li tightened her fist.

She easily kicked the ninja out of the air. The ninja landed via performing a flip. Chun-Li charged at her, going for palm strikes over but the ninja dodged them all. The ninja came back with punches that Chun-Li deflected and gave her a kick to the side of the gut. The ninja returned with punch that Chun-Li managed to block but not her turning into a kick causing Chun-Li to stumble back. The ninja flipped backward and jumped high in the air. Chun-Li wiped dirt off her lip, looked up, and charged her hands. She stepped back just enough to dodge the ninja's strike…

…but not enough to move away from her.

Chun-Li moved her hand to her side and swiftly brought them up in front of her. "KIKOSHO!"

The ninja looked just in time to get an energy strike right to her face, sending her flying back and crashing into a tree followed her landing face first in the grass, out cold.

Chun-Li lowered her hands and smiled. She looked over to see Ryu had a vice grip on Markway's arm. "You were holding him the whole time?"

"Didn't want him to get away."

She giggled. "And you didn't help me?"

Ryu smiled. "I knew you had it under control." He looked at the path of pain that the ninja took. "Your Kikosho was a bit much."

"Maybe." She walked over to them, "But I find that funny coming from a man who used a Hadouken on a luchador." She looked at Markway, who had a look of terror on his face.

"Wh-who are you people?" Markway stuttered out in fear.

"My name is Chun-Li. And I want the location and names of the leaders of Neo-Shadaloo."

* * *

So, now, our heroes are about to learn more about Neo-Shadaloo. So, in the next chapter, more will be revealed... and, just like an old friend appeared in this story... an old enemy who lurks in the shadows will be coming out in the next chapter. Trust me, you won't wanna miss Chapter 4. Oh, guys... I promise this will only get better! Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back! Alright, it's time for Chapter 4! So, it's time to learn about Neo-Shadaloo. It's also time for a new opponent to appear. And by new, I mean an old opponent who's about to make an appearance. And for those who've been wondering who that is... well... I guess you better get to reading! :) Have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After extracting what they needed from Markway, Cammy met up with Chun-Li at the hotel she and Ryu was staying at the following night. Ryu had gone out, leaving Cammy and Chun-Li time to talk alone while drinking tea.

"I trust that Mr. Markway was helpful," Cammy said.

"Oh, very," Chun-Li answered. "Very talkative… once everything quieted down."

"What all did he have to say?"

"He told me that Neo-Shadaloo is run by a man named Guerrilla."

"What a name."

"No worse than the others we've heard."

"True."

"Anyway, he said that this Guerrilla is just as much into turning this Shadaloo into a global problem as Bison was about the old one. Except he claimed that Guerrilla is more hands on."

"Then how come no one's seen him?"

"Markway claims that he moves in and out of places he chooses need his immediate attention."

"How… interesting. And, by that, I mean disturbing. What else?"

"Because of his roaming nature, Guerrilla never seems to stay in one place but the last transfer of money that Markway oversaw came from, and get this, Tokyo, of all places."

"So, you're going to Ryu's home country."

"Yep."

"You sure he's still there?"

Chun-Li stared at Cammy for a few seconds. "It was a LOT of money."

"Gotcha. When are you leaving?"

"Early tomorrow."

"And where's Ryu?"

"He heard a rumor of a fight club around here. He went to go find it and check it out. He complained about the lack of a good fight so far."

"I've always liked that guy."

Chun-Li giggled.

Cammy sighed. She decided to bring up a subject that had been bothering her ever since she realized that the Chinese officer called the wandering fighter first. "Chun-Li… why did you call Ryu?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said."

She shrugged. "I just needed the help, that's all."

"No, that's not."

"Why do you say that?"

"Don't give me that. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with Ryu because there isn't. But you could've called me, Guile, or ANYBODY else that has way more connections, are way more inconspicuous, and better investigative skills."

"But no better fighters."

That was almost impossible to argue. "Point. But that doesn't answer the question."

At the question, Chun-Li looked down at the floor, unsure of how to answer. It was a query Chun-Li had hoped all of the time spent searching for Mei and Chow and bringing down Neo-Shadaloo would keep people from asking. Unfortunately, Cammy was a lot quicker to catch on than the Chinese warrior would've liked. Chun-Li started to worry she was taking too long to answer, which had her worried the question would be asked again.

She didn't have to, though. Cammy saw right through her. It didn't make her any less surprised, though. After all, it was quite the realization. "Oh, Chun-Li, don't tell me…"

Since it was Cammy and she clearly already had it figured out, Chun-Li didn't even bother fighting it. "Am I that obvious?"

She sat back. "To another woman, yes. Another man wouldn't have figured it out to save his life." They both were quiet for a long time. "When did this start?"

The former Interpol agent sighed. "A while back. Been fighting it like the plague for… well, ever since it started."

"I understand."

Chun-Li sighed.

Silence took control for a while, Chun-Li feeling a little relieved to get that off of her chest, finally, while Cammy was wondering more about this situation.

"Have you told him?"

"Oh, Cammy, please!"

"Chun-Li…"

"No, Cammy, no. I'm not even going to entertain the idea of telling him."

"You should."

She sat quiet. Surprisingly, this was harder to talk about than she thought. "And expect him to do what? Leave his life of training to come live with me?"

"Why not? Maybe he's looking for a change."

"Most people do. Ryu is not now, has never been, and probably will never be most people."

"True enough. But having him here under false pretenses isn't fair to him."

"It's not false pretenses. I legitimately needed the help of someone they couldn't track."

"Alright. I believe you but…"

"I just can't, Cammy. I don't deal with feelings well. I never have. In that way, I guess me and him are a lot alike."

"But is not knowing worth going through all of this alone?"

"I'm not alone."

Cammy sighed. "I hate to say it… but you kind of are… if you're keeping all this bottled up. You're not trusting him with all the information."

"I just don't want any distractions."

"Him or you?"

Chun-Li scoffed. "I don't think anything can throw his focus off. So, to answer your question… me."

Having found the fight club he was looking for and enjoying a couple of fights, Ryu headed back to the hotel. It was late and he was walking one of the more secluded London streets when he sensed a strong presence nearby and stopped. He recognized the energy. He recognized the feeling. It made his skin crawl. He knows who his stalker is. "I can't believe anyone let you out of jail, Vega."

Around the corner came the metal mask wearing, claw carrying sociopath Vega. The tall Spaniard was wearing smile, it was easy to tell that even with the mask. "Ryu, Ryu, Ryu. It has been a while. How long has it been?"

Ryu turned around and looked in the eyes of his nemesis. His eyes being all he could see, of course, because of the mask. "Nowhere near long enough."

Vega brought his claw up. It gleamed in the moonlight. "That's not very nice. After I came all this way to see you."

Ryu got into a fighting stance. "What do you want?"

"To kill you, what else?"

"Good luck with that."

"I don't need luck."

"Did Neo-Shadaloo send you?"

"Indeed, they did."

"Why?"

Vega scoffed. "You're on the list, Ryu."

Ryu blinked in confusion. "List?"

"Yes." He aimed the claw at him. "And all on the list… must die."

Vega rushed at Ryu and immediate tried swiping him with his claws. Ryu dodged and dodged the claw but Vega caught him with a right kick to his left arm. Ryu went for a punch but Vega flipped backward and dodged. Ryu charged at him and tried punching him. Vega blocked and tried swiping him again but Ryu dodged. He kicked the Spaniard in the side and swept his legs from under him. Vega hit the concrete hard and Ryu got back to his feet and backed up.

Vega got to his feet and jumped at Ryu. He used a lamppost to spin around and kicked Ryu in the face. Ryu stumbled but dodged Vega's next stabbed attempt. Ryu grabbed hold of Vega's claw arm and punched him in the gut repeatedly. Vega got a knee up, blocking the next punch, and jumped with a kick with the other leg. Ryu fell back and Vega jumped in the air and dove for Ryu.

Ryu saw him coming.

Ryu's ki flared up.

Vega saw it coming. But could do nothing to stop himself.

"SHAORYUKEN!"

Ryu met Vega mid-air with the devastating uppercut. The Spaniard crashed hard on his back, his metal mask falling off and landing next to him. Ryu landed in a crouching position, breathing hard.

Ryu heard Vega chuckle.

Vega looked up at his opponent. "Hmmph. Not bad. Not bad at all, Ryu." He kipped up back to his feet and he picked up his mask.

"Alright," Ryu groaned. "I know when you're not trying. So, what's going on?"

He ran his finger across the side of his blade. "Call this an exhibition, Ryu. I can't say I don't enjoy just getting to test you any chance I get." He chuckled, "I wasn't really sent here to kill you. I'm positive we'll have a real fight soon enough."

"What list is this that I'm on?"

Vega was clearly enjoying himself. "Hmm. I suppose I can tell you. My new employer said nothing about silence and I get such pleasure from getting inside your head."

"What are you talking about?"

Vega swiped the air. "As I'm quite sure you know by now, my new employer is Guerrilla and he is running Neo-Shadaloo and he targeted sweet little Chun-Li. He wants her…" He searched for the right word, "broken."

"Broken? How?"

"Chun-Li was one of the primary reasons that Shadaloo went down… from the legally authorized standpoint anyway. You're the other side of that coin but who has time to actually seek you out. Threatening your loved ones is pointless since you're near impossible to track down. Guerrilla seems quite confident in his own abilities in the case that you show back up so he was not very concerned with hunting you. Though, I was called in just in case."

"What about Chun-Li?"

"Ay, yes. Chun-Li, however, is such an easy target. Neo-Shadaloo has been watching her closely. I'm sure she told you the warning to stay out of this or her family would be harmed. But the truth is… _she's_ the target, Ryu. Guerrilla wants to see how far she can be pushed. See, he knew she wouldn't stay away. He was counting on it. He wanted to see how far she would go and slowly break her down until she gives up. After all… if he can break her, he can break anybody."

Ryu's anger was rising. "So, that's why he kidnapped Mei? Took Chow? To prove a point?"

"Essentially. But Chun-Li's brother and daughter are just part of this puzzle. All of the pieces are the ones she cares deeply about. Which, my friend, is where you come in."

"I'm not your friend. And someone must be lying to you. I'd hardly qualify as someone she cares deeply about. This is the first time I've seen her in years."

"Believe what you will." Vega did a backflip, followed by another, then one last flip strong enough to put him on top of a lamppost. "Other friends of hers are being watched and the order is just waiting to be given to capture them, kill them, or otherwise. Think about this, Ryu: why was I told to come after you… now?"

"Because you knew I was helping her. Because you knew I went to help her in Madrid and that we came here."

Vega actually laughed. "Ryu… I had no idea you were even in Madrid. I haven't been following you. Others may have had… more technical ways of locating you but not me. I didn't even know you were in London… or here with Chun-Li… until they called me to come attack you… five hours ago."

Ryu's expression changed to one of fierce… confusion.

Vega jumped again and disappeared from sight.

The world warrior let his fists go and calmed down. He looked at the ground in bewilderment. If Vega was telling the truth, which Ryu was positive he was, why would Neo-Shadaloo come after him when they are targeting people close to Chun-Li?

* * *

Interesting, is not? Of all the questions that are important, here is the most important one: How the heck does Vega walk around London wearing a claw and mask? ...Kidding, just kidding. Why is Ryu among those on the list? Does it have something to do with whatever it is Chun-Li isn't telling him? To have all these questions answered and more, you guys will just have to come back for Chapter 5, huh? I really hope you do! Don't worry, folks! It ain't over yet! Comments, please! Until next time, true believers!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, yeah! Chapter 5, baby! Are you guys pumped? Because I am! And that's because you guys have been reviewing this and reading it! I love it! Thank you so much! Now... on to the show! Quick recap: Ryu had a quick scrimmage with our favorite mask wearing Spaniard, Vega. Ryu now knows that Neo-Shadaloo had picked out Chun-Li... but why is Ryu counted among those close to her? Let's get to it!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

While the Hadou master was sure his claw-wielding opponent was telling the truth, Ryu wasn't sure if Vega was the only assailant in London. He ran back to the hotel, sprinting to get to the floor that his and Chun-Li's room was on. He walked in the door, almost throwing it open. He was breathing hard and showing marks from the battle. Both of the ladies were surprised by his entrance and condition, immediately getting to their feet.

"Ryu?" Chun-Li asked.

"What happened to you?" Cammy asked.

"Vega," Ryu answered.

Chun-Li gasped.

"VEGA!" Cammy shouted. "Here? In London?"

"Just attacked me," Ryu informed.

Rage and fury filled the blonde haired Brit. Cammy pulled out a phone, grumbling, "That psycho is in my city, MY CITY, MY COUNTRY, and NO ONE saw that coming." She headed toward the door, "I'm gonna head out. I'll get everyone I can searching for him. I'll let you know when I have something."

"Thanks, Cammy," Chun-Li said.

She waved and headed out the door.

Ryu sat down on the couch, doing his best to relax after the battle. But he was still fuming about Vega's appearance and message. Chun-Li looked the world warrior over again. Though he wasn't shaking or overtly excited, he was still seething.

Chun-Li sat down near him, in the arm chair. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He sighed. "Yeah. Vega wasn't really trying. That much was obvious."

"What do you mean?"

"Because there were a couple of times that he had me to a point where he could've done a lot of damage or tried to… but he didn't take it."

"Why?"

"Said he was told not to."

"What? Why?"

"Something to do with some list."

"What list?"

Ryu sighed. "That's where it gets complicated."

"What do you mean?"

Ryu recounted how Vega informed him about people who were close to Chun-Li were being targeted and how they were all over the world because of her role in taking out Shadaloo the last time. The most important part of the disclosure, however, was when Chun-Li heard all this was, not to keep her away, but geared directly at her.

Chun-Li just sat back in shock. "Targeting… me?"

"Yeah…"

She shook her head in disbelief. "I… I can't believe this… I-I thought they were just after Mei and Chow because… b-because they just wanted to stay off the case, not help Interpol, but… I didn't think they were actually targeting me…"

"I was just as surprised as you are. But… Chun-Li… why would they be after me?"

Chun-Li looked at him then immediately looked away.

"Why would I be on this list of theirs?"

She said nothing. She didn't even look up at him.

It was then a question that Ryu barely even thought to ask since all of this started came to his mind. "Chun-Li… why did you call me?"

Chun-Li did her best to cover it up. Fortunately, the shock of the earlier revelation helped mask her uneasiness with the question. "I… I-I just needed help. From someone off the grid. Someone that was impossible to track."

Ryu only bought that answer to a point. "But anyone else we both know could've been worlds more help than me. I mean, Cammy, Guile, even Ken. They can track better and can… actually use computers and things like that. So, why me?"

It was taking her longer to answer than she wanted. She knew what she wanted to say but the truth was trying to force its way out and both were fighting inside her mind. "I… I just did, okay?" Her voice came across more brash than she wanted.

Ryu isn't one to argue and she was already clearly going through enough. So, he decided to let the issue drop. For now. "Okay."

Chun-Li sighed. He was trying to help. "I'm sorry, Ryu."

"Don't be. A lot's happened in small time. Put's anybody on edge."

"Anyone but you."

"I don't have a family. You do."

"And that's how they got to me. That's why I have to sneak all over the world instead of just busting down their door."

She was beating herself up over this. "You care, Chun-Li. It's not a bad thing."

"I feel like it is right now."

"You shouldn't."

"But I do."

The turmoil she was in was so obvious that even if Ryu didn't know the whole story he could see it. As he watched her, he was then reminded of something he learned long ago. "One thing that the Master taught me is that the fist is the way to the heart. The stronger your fist, the stronger your heart."

"My dad used to say the same thing."

"So, stop worrying. If it is even evident that you care, that's a good thing. It's putting more power into your fists."

His words helped. She felt uncertainty, though. "I just hate wearing my heart out like this. It's too… girly. I hate it. Makes me look weak."

"A word that I would never in my life use to describe you, Chun-Li, is weak."

She smiled. "Thanks, again, Ryu."

"No problem."

The following morning came without either of them getting a wink of sleep. They both knew that they should sleep but they weren't sure that it was the best idea. Cammy came back to the hotel and informed the fighters that Vega managed to slip past all forms of security and, other than Ryu fighting him last night, there was no sign of him entering or exiting the country. This really didn't come as a surprise though. Vega was good, as much as they all hated to admit it.

Since there was no chance of tracking him, Ryu and Chun-Li decided to press on with their investigation. Despite knowing that Neo-Shadaloo was on to them, they knew they couldn't stop now. They boarded the next available flight and were bound for Tokyo. Ryu stayed very alert the entire flight, not settling down at all, looking all around for signs of trouble. Chun-Li had no better luck; she couldn't unwind at all. All the emotions that were running through her and the possibility of assailants kept her from relaxing at all. The problem for her was it was starting to get hard to stay awake and alert but, as badly as she wanted and needed sleep, her constant panic kept sleep far from her.

They landed in Tokyo, without incident, thankfully. They went to a hotel and, after settling in the room, Chun-Li nearly collapsed.

"Chun-Li?" Ryu barely caught her before she hit the floor. He held her up, getting her to feet. "Chun-Li?"

She blinked back to consciousness. She looked around, looking at Ryu. "What happened?"

"You passed out." He guided her to sit on the bed.

"My God… that's never happened short of a fight before." She grabbed her forehead and leaned over. "I'm so exhausted."

Ryu folded his arms and sighed. "Gotta wonder if that's the point of all this."

"What do you mean?"

"Keep you running around, from place to place, can't rest."

That was a good plan. "It's working then."

He made a decision. "You stay here."

"What? No, no. I'm fine."

"You nearly passed out in a quiet room with only the two of us in it. Stay here. Go to sleep. I can handle this." He started to leave.

"You're just as tired as I am."

He stopped, then turned to face her. He chuckled. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"In the airport. You slowed a little during the luggage claim. Almost missed our bags."

"You weren't supposed to see that. I told you to go sit."

"I did… and saw you."

He sighed. He was caught. "Alright. So… I'm a little groggy myself."

"It's been a long few days, Ryu." She shrugged, "Why don't we… stay in?"

His mind was still on business. "We don't want to lose the trail."

"And if we go out there tired and sluggish, we're as good as dead. We need the rest."

"True."

"So, let's stay. We can get back on the trail as early as tonight. But… let's just get some rest for now. Okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "Okay."

The rest of the afternoon, they slept. It was needed. Chun-Li was right; they had been no good if they had immediately rushed off. They both awoke just as the sun had completely on the Japanese metropolis. It wasn't much rest they got but it was as much as they could get and keep functioning. Chun-Li used the phone Cammy gave her to track down any sightings of Guerrilla in the area. There was one, indeed.

That night, they both headed out for the Shinjuku district. The intel was that Guerrilla had been seen coming to and from a rundown hotel in the district for reasons no one could, or wanted to, imagine. They arrived at the dilapidated hotel, the Suguru Arms, which, clearly, should have been shut down months ago.

As Chun-Li stared at it, she thought, '_Make that years._'

Ryu led the way as they entered into it. It was a horrible establishment. It was mainly used for less than honorable to downright illegal reasons. Long story short, no one stayed here in the earnest need of a room for the night. They went up to the front desk to find the night manager passed out on his desk.

"Um… excuse me?" Chun-Li asked.

The man blinked awake and stared at them both. "Uh… yeah?"

"I was wondering…"

"Oh, yeah! It's you!"

"Excuse me?"

The manager scrambled around for a key. He found one and presented it to her. "The man said 'give this to the brown haired girl with the guy who looks like an angry hobo.'"

Chun-Li looked at Ryu, who just shrugged. She looked back at the manager. "Who told you that?"

"I didn't get his name. He paid me more money than it takes to run this place for a year. Told me to tell you to go to the roof. And he said to make sure that no one else goes up there. Said to make sure you know that."

The two fighters looked at each other before proceeding to the stairs. As they started to climb, Ryu went ahead and addressed the elephant on the staircase. "You know this is a trap."

Chun-Li didn't miss a beat. "I know."

Ryu didn't say anything else. Chun-Li's stride up the stairs never slowed down. He knew that she was committed to this, no matter what. And he was going to have her back, no matter what.

They reached the door to the roof. Chun-Li put the key in the lock and held on to the door knob. She took a deep breath and turned the knob. She opened the door and she and Ryu walked on to the roof.

Standing near the edge of the roof, in jeans and a long black coat, was a tall nigh-7' dark skinned man with dreadlocks. He was looking out over Tokyo with his clasped behind him, revealing he was wearing fingerless, biker gloves.

Chun-Li steadied her breathing.

The man smiled and turned around. With a black t-shirt, clean shave face, and chiseled soldier features that gave Guile a run for his money, the imposing figure spoke, "Hello, Chun-Li, Ryu. My name… is Guerrilla."

* * *

And the wait is... not quite over. But, at least you guys know what Guerrilla looks like. Oh, by the way, if anyone has a problem with Guerrilla's name or how he looks in relation to the name, I would like to go ahead and let you guys know, I'm African American. Sorry for those of you to whom that has no bearing, I just don't want to get flamed or... whatever. Anyway, in the next chapter, our heroes are going to try and extract information from Guerrilla. Notice... I said... try... ;) Be patient folks. Oh, and one last thing, yeah... I have no idea where I got the term angry hobo from as far as Ryu goes. It just came to me. Haha. Oh, well. Reviews, please! (Like I even have to say that, I love that you guys have been reviewing this! Please keep it up!)


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back! Time to learn more about our resident bad guy, Guerrilla. Just who is this guy, anyway? What is his interest in Chun-Li? And how tough is this guy that he waited for two of the strongest fighters in the world to come to him? Time to find out... wouldn't you say? Enjoy!

(EDITING NOTE: Thanks to fataliT428, Guerrilla now speaks with an "accent" as oppose to "accident." Sorry about that.)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ryu and Chun-Li stood in the presence of the leader of Neo-Shadaloo, Guerrilla. His size alone was intimidating but Ryu could feel the power he commanded as he was standing still that was far more prominent. It was no wonder he was the leader of Neo-Shadaloo.

"You two are quite the detectives," Guerrilla said, speaking in a heavy African accent. "You followed the breadcrumbs right to me."

"Breadcrumbs?" Chun-Li asked.

"But, of course," he threw in a French accent, which he put on flawlessly, before returning to his normal voice. "You think that I just let you go all over the world and not take notice the second you stepped off a plane in London."

Chun-Li was confused.

"So, why didn't Vega know we were in London until after we found Markway?" Ryu asked.

Guerrilla tsked. "Oh, please, Ryu. As a good a soldier he may be, I don't trust Vega that much. In case you haven't noticed, the man is absolutely insane."

Ryu couldn't argue that. "And you're not?"

The evil leader laughed, hard. "I can see why you would think that. Kidnapping a child, holding a man hostage, all to drive a single woman crazy." He chuckled. "But… no. I am quite sane." He shrugged, "Of course… I'm sure you're wondering why I chose you, Chun-Li. Why out of all the Street Fighters, you. I can tell you'd like an explanation."

"I would, yes."

Guerrilla smiled. "Hmmm." He paced calmly. "Tell me, how many of the so-called 'World Warriors' actually have families that one can target?"

Chun-Li's anger began to slowly boil up.

"The number is small. But… there's more to it. Of all the fighters, you two, along with people like Guile, Ken, even Cammy, played your parts in the bringing down the original Shadaloo and killing Bison." He scoffed, "Basically, though… I'm looking to not make the same mistakes as my predecessor."

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked.

"Bison went in, fists flying. He relied on his power to carry him through. While that's a strategy that can work, I'm smarter than him. I'd rather rule without having to fight the opposition. Well… at least, not all at one time."

A realization hit Chun-Li. "I was your test? Just to see how far one of us would go for our loved ones?"

He smiled. "You're as smart as I thought, Chun-Li."

Ryu's anger boiled over. "You… you kidnapped a child! JUST TO PROVE A POINT!"

He held up a finger. "Correction: to test a theory." He lowered his hand. "Experiments. They have their downsides."

That was the last straw. Ryu didn't need or want to hear anything else Guerrilla had to say. With a roar, the world travelled fighter charged at Guerrilla and went to punch him. Guerrilla dodged every punch and even a kick. He ducked under one more punch and got behind Ryu, slapping him hard enough on the back to the throw the world warrior off balance. Ryu regained his footing and took a stance against Guerrilla, who was still smiling. Not about to be left out, Chun-Li jumped up and tried to kick the Neo-Shadaloo leader. Guerrilla dodged as she came down with the kick. She turned around and tried to landed an open palm with her left but Guerrilla dodged. She followed up with a right. Another dodge. She went for a kick. He caught her foot and tossed her toward Ryu, who caught her as she flew through the air. Guerrilla just stood as though he went for a walk, not as though he was just in a fight.

"Well," Guerrilla smiled, "are you two feeling better? Now that you got to throw your fists at me?"

"Where is Mei?" Chun-Li shouted as Ryu was still holding on to her. "Where is Chow?"

Guerrilla chuckled. "You're the detectives. Find them." He quickly proceeded down the stairs, both his movements and speed impressive for his size.

Chun-Li charged after, Ryu barely a step behind her. They rushed down the stairs to catch Guerrilla. When they got back to the bottom floor, they opened the doors to the outside to find a group of henchmen apparently left by Guerrilla to keep them from following him. Ryu and Chun-Li had enough aggression to tear through the henchmen, though it took a while. After fifteen minutes of constant combat, which took them from the hotel to a back alley of Shinjuku, the duo had taken out all of the henchmen. They thought they were done when they heard a heavy footstep that was coupled with a metal clanking together. They looked up to see a large Japanese man with a large couple of chains hanging from his belt.

"Oh, hell…" Chun-Li cursed.

The man charged at Ryu and Chun-Li, starting off with a flying kick. They both dodged and Ryu went to kick him, but the man dodged. The man threw a hook; Ryu ducked under and caught the man in the side of the abdomen. The man winced and Ryu followed up with a punch to the other side. The man blocked and gave a few punches to Ryu's gut, forcing him back. The man's style revealed that he is well versed in kickboxing. Chun-Li stepped in and forced both her feet into his back. The Kickboxer stumbled. Chun-Li recovered, got into stance, and rushed in. The Kickboxer came with a backhand, she ducked under, came up with a palmed uppercut, connecting with his chin. She punched him a few more times before the Kickboxer caught her forearm and tried to kick her. She trapped his leg underneath her arm, broke his free of his grip on her arm, and severely fractured his leg with a single chop. The Kickboxer retreated in pain but Chun-Li wasn't done with him yet. She went into a handstand and performed her Spinning Bird Kick, knocking the Kickboxer down and out.

She stared down at the unconscious fighter after she got back to her feet, breathing hard. She wanted to do more damage. She wanted another fight. She wanted something else to hit.

Ryu walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey…"

She turned around with a fierceness that he'd never seen in her. She almost hit him. She stopped just short of her palm connecting with his face. She came back to herself. "R-Ryu…"

He didn't even put up a guard. "If you need to hit me, I get it. But, just keep in mind… we're nowhere near done for the night. We should save our energy for Guerrilla."

She lowered her hand. She took a deep breath. "Ryu, I…"

"Come on. I think I heard a car speed off. Might have been Guerrilla." He hurried for the street.

She sighed and followed after him.

They both looked in all directions but could see no sign of a car in a hurry or Guerrilla.

Ryu grunted. "Dammit…"

Chun-Li looked around then pulled out her phone. She called Cammy. She asked if there was any way to track Guerrilla's movements. She gave him his description, hanging up afterward. She looked up at Ryu. "What do you wanna do?"

"Look."

They spent the next hour searching, going through the Shinjuku district, looking for anyone who knew anything about Guerrilla and keeping their eyes open for sight of the Neo-Shadaloo commander. After two hours, nothing was turning up. They went to a side outdoor restaurant, sitting on the stools as they tried to figure out their next move and getting any food in them they could for energy. They sat and ate in silence with the emotions of the night still running strong. Ryu seemed more visibly upset that Chun-Li did; Chun-Li feeling upset about almost striking Ryu and Ryu was upset that they were no closer to finding Chun-Li's family. It was starting to get to the both of them. And, in spite of themselves and their anger, both had to silently admit that Guerrilla… is quite the opponent.

Chun-Li's phone rang. Cammy was calling back. She learned that someone fitting Guerrilla's description was indeed seen at a very lavish hotel, the Hilton in Tokyo.

After getting all of the details, Chun-Li asked, "And you're absolutely sure he's there?"

"_Yeah. We managed to find some security footage of him coming and going. And checked out all of the information. It's good._"

Chun-Li thought it over for a second. "Alright."

Cammy was concerned. "_Chun-Li… let me call in some favors. Get some people over there to…_"

"No. We can handle it."

"_I know. I'm just saying…_"

"Thanks, Cammy." Chun-Li hung up. She looked at Ryu. "Got his location. Let's go."

Minutes later, they were in the Hilton. They took the elevator to the floor where Guerrilla's room was. They walked down the hallway, both ready for the fight that was coming. They rounded the corner and saw the room door. They were both a little surprised that there were no guards at the door. They proceeded with caution toward the door. They both looked at each other, ready for this to come to an end. Ryu squinted his eyes as he moved in front of the door to kick it open.

Except the door beat him to it.

The room door flew off its hinges, thrusting right into Ryu and sending him against the far wall.

"Ryu!" Chun-Li looked at the direction of the door just in time to see a massive foot retreat into the darkness.

Guerrilla stepped out. He smirked. "I'm surprised you two found me so quickly. Did you have help?"

Chun-Li charged at him, going to a kick. He moved back and, quickly returning to striking distance, punched her in the gut. It was undeniable the pain she felt immediately. Chun-Li stumbled and collapsed to her knees, doubled over in pain.

"Pretty little bird…" Guerrilla towered over her. "Never learned how to take a punch." He lifted both his fists to pummel her but Ryu tackled him to the ground, Chun-Li barely got out of the way of their fall.

The two rolled on the ground, hurrying to their feet. Ryu went for a kick, Guerrilla blocked and went for a punch that was deflected. Ryu went for a punch of his own and Guerrilla absorbed the blow with his forearms over his face. The fight went like this for several minutes, with Guerrilla eventually forcing Ryu toward the service stairs. Guerrilla had managed to get around Ryu's attacks and force him against the metal bars of the stairs. He held him there, putting his massive hands around the world warrior's throat, squeezing tighter.

As Ryu struggled for air, Guerrilla smiled devilishly. "Bet you wished you'd never helped her… eh, Ryu?"

Suddenly, a kick connected to the back of Guerrilla's knees. He buckled, causing to lose his grip on Ryu. Ryu fell to his hands and knees, gasping for air. Guerrilla looked up to see Chun-Li standing over him. She kicked him in the face as hard she could, removing a tooth in the process.

This made Guerrilla snap.

He lunged forward and grabbed her by the throat, quickly forcing her against the wall, the back of her head slamming against the wall left her very disoriented and hard enough to leave a crack in cement. Ryu tried to jump in but Guerrilla whipped around with a kick to send him flying back and down on flight of the stairs. Ryu landed with a thud and groaned as he tried to get up.

Guerrilla turned his attention back to Chun-Li, who was still dazed. She saw him slowly advance and did what she could to fight. She tried her best to hit him but Guerrilla caught her right arm as she went for a punch. He lifted her up over his head, having a firm grip of her throat and leg. "Let's see if birds can fly…"

"NO!" Ryu screamed as he reached out for her.

Guerrilla threw Chun-Li down the stairwell.

She ricocheted off of the metal bars most of the way down before landing with a loud thud on the ground below, motionless and unconscious.

Guerrilla scoffed. "I guess not."

Ryu didn't bother with Guerrilla. He rushed down the stair well to see about Chun-Li. Guerrilla left the scene.

Ryu kneeled down next to Chun-Li, propping her head up. "Oh, my God… No…" He was looking for any form of life. He wasn't seeing any. "Chun-Li? Chun-Li? CHUN-LI!"

* * *

Bad. All bad. Coming up next: did Chun-Li survive her fall? What will Ryu do next? Where has Guerrilla escaped to? Has Neo-Shadaloo won a major victory? And, with decisive and devastating blow dealt, who can stop Guerrilla? Find out next time.


	7. Chapter 7

We're back. Now, to recap: Guerrilla has just scored a sound victory over our heroes and Chun-Li was left at the bottom of a stair case, courtesy of the Neo-Shadaloo leader. Now... comes the aftermath of that encounter and the fate of Chun-Li. Also... it will be revealed why Ryu is on the list. Strap in, people, because here... we... go...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Chun-Li woke up in a hospital room, dazed and confused. She felt bandages and gauze all over her body and, at first, couldn't move at all. Every muscle in her body was frighteningly tense, just turning her head put her in a lot of pain. She looked all around until she focused on the window next to her bed. It was night. They were still in Tokyo. She looked around and saw Ryu, fast asleep in a chair, leaning on his fist.

"Ryu?" Her voice was so small that she wasn't sure he heard her.

He did. Ryu took a sharp breath and woke up. He met her stare and jumped to his feet. "Hey." He walked over, "Hey, you're awake!"

"What…" She tried to sit up.

"Don't move." He put a gentle hand on her shoulder, keeping her from sitting up. "You took a really hard fall." He paused. "Actually… hitting those rails saved you from a broken back or…" He paused again. "Or worse…"

"How long… have-have I been…"

He sighed. "Two days."

"So… what… what's wrong…"

"The doctors said… severe trauma to your spine. And you had a really bad concussion. They said anyone else would've died. I told them that you're the strongest woman in the world. They agreed."

Despite his attempt, Chun-Li found no comfort in his compliment.

And he didn't except her to. "You should be fine in a few of days but… the doctors said that you shouldn't move much now. Actually, they said to avoid too much activity for a while."

Chun-Li remembered the impact after hitting the first rail but couldn't anything after that at all. "Guerilla… where's…"

"Got away. Cammy's using everything she has to try and track him down."

"But…"

"I couldn't go after him. I wasn't going to leave you lying to chase a bad guy. I couldn't do it. Sorry, Chun-Li."

That news hurt. Not that Ryu didn't go after him but that Guerrilla got away. She stared straight up at the ceiling. It had been a long journey. They came so close. So close to catching Guerrilla. And he got away. And the reason he got away was because he beat her. She fought as hard as she could to save Mei, to save Chow, and it wasn't enough. Her best wasn't enough. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand this constant failure, this losing at almost every turn. So, for the first time she could remember, her strength faltered.

Tears fell from Chun-Li's eyes.

Ryu, needless to say, was worried. "Chun-Li?"

She didn't want to talk but her mouth opened and words spilled out. "I can't stand this. I can't stand any of this, Ryu. I want Mei back. I want to know my brother is safe. I want this to be over. I don't care if we catch Guerrilla. I just want my family back."

He took hold of her hand. "It'll be okay."

She sniffed. "No, it won't." She slowly pulled her hand away from his. "It's all screwed up. It's all wrong. Everything." She wiped her eyes then looked at her friend. "My life's a mess. My daughter is gone, so is my brother. I've lost the only connection to getting them both back. He beat me… tossed me down a stairwell. Tossed me away like I was nothing. Now… I'm lying in a hospital bed, almost paralyzed. And to make it even worse… I'm crying." She wept. "I'm crying and I can't make it stop!" She pulled whatever strength she had to stop the tears but she had none. She wiped her eyes with her hand, a maneuver that was painful. She looked at the smeared tears on her hand, hating the sight of it. "I don't want to be this way! I don't want to be damaged and struggling! I don't want to… be this… this weak! I'm supposed to be strong! I'm supposed to always be strong!" She tried to stop crying again. But couldn't. "But… I can't… not this time… because… I just want them back… that's all I want."

Ryu had never seen her like this. Chun-Li had never cried before, at least not in front of him, and never, in his life before all of this started, would Ryu have imagined that Chun-Li was the kind of person who worried about appearing weak. "I already told you: weak is never a word I would use to describe you."

She scoffed. "Well… I would…"

"Then stop. Because you're not."

She looked at him, incredulously and upset. "How can you say that? Look at me! I'm a mess! Guerrilla was right to come after me first."

Her words threw him off. "Why?"

"Are you serious? Because… I am easy to target. Easy to single out. Easy to make weak."

"What makes you say… any of that?" He was starting to get angry.

"Because he was right. Because, at this point, I don't care about catching him anymore. I just want my family back. I'll let him do whatever he wants if I can have them back. I mean… at this point, what I could really do to stop him? I was so easy to get to after all. So easy to beat."

Ryu had heard enough. He became indignant. He was sick of this defeatist attitude, since it wasn't her at all. He had to break her out of this. "Why? Because you travelled all over the Eastern part of the world to search for your daughter? For a brother you didn't know you had? Because you're fighting against a terrorist organization almost single-handedly? Or is it because you've been going this intense with almost no sleep in comparison? Or is it because you've been fighting through armies of criminals? Or is it because you took a fall that would've killed most people that you'll be able to walk away from in a couple of days or so? Or is it because you're going through this because you care more for a little girl you adopted and a brother you had no idea about than you do for your own well-being? Yeah… yeah, you're weak. And Bison was really a good person, deep down. And Vega is just a nice guy who happens to love masks and claws."

Chun-Li was shocked. Ryu had never spoken like this before, especially to her. She was positive that that was the most words he'd ever said in a row.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "This isn't you, Chun-Li. This… tone… this is not you. I get you're upset, mad, and depressed. But the Chun-Li I know wouldn't just break down and give up. You can be mad or depressed and you can even feel like giving up. We all do. We all want to… but we don't, especially not you. That's not and has never been who are. Guerrilla set us up. Had us chase him around the world. He pushed us on purpose, made us exhausted and sluggish. He set this up so he would win. That's what men like him do. They can't do it on their own so they make things go in their favor. So, don't lie there and say you're weak when all that happened was is you fell into his trap." He stopped and looked around, figuring out what to say next before gazing back at Chun-Li. "You wanna give up? Fine. I'll go get Mei and Chow and bring them back to you. Because I'm not giving up. I'll just go alone. But if you find you can be the Chun-Li I know, the Chun-Li you've always been who never gives up, then you can join me. Because I can't just let him get away with this! I can't let him get away with kidnapping your family and damn near paralyzing you! I won't!"

He breathed heavy after saying all that, catching his breath. He wasn't even used to talking that much and he had no idea where those words even came from. He went and sat back down in the chair he was just sleeping in.

They sat in silence for a long time; Ryu staring the floor with his arms folded and Chun-Li staring at him. They were both not sure of what to say next. Ryu felt as though she needed to hear what he said but he wasn't sure if he should've said it like he did. He wanted to break her out of this depression but was worried he went about it the wrong way. Chun-Li, on the other hand, felt like he was nothing but justified in what he said and how he said it. She needed to hear it. She was just feeling sorry for herself and she needed him to be harsh on her to snap her out of it.

She needed him to be strong.

She needed him to be himself.

She needed him to be him.

She needed him.

Ryu looked up and saw her gazing at him and sighed, unfolding his arms. He felt bad for scolding her. "Look, Chun-Li…"

"I love you, Ryu…"

He stopped. His eyes grew wide. "What?"

"I love you. I have for a long time. Just could never say it before." The admission came out so easily, it would've scared her had it not been for everything else she had just gone through.

He blinked rapidly, still in shock. "What?"

"It's why Neo-Shadaloo targeted you. I do searches for you… every week… close to everyday… to see where you are, where you've been, rumors of where you're going or what direction you might be heading. Even asked old Interpol friends about you. They hacked into my computer and must've saw my searches. I think a few people in Interpol may be moles, reporting information to Neo-Shadaloo. Guerrilla must've put two and two together."

He was still in shell shock. He almost couldn't believe what he just heard. He _couldn't_ believe what he just heard. "Chun-Li… why didn't you say anything before?"

"It wouldn't have mattered. I know how important travels are to you. How much training matters to you. And, quite frankly at first, I thought it was just me admiring you." She looked at the floor. "It wasn't until this past year that I knew it was something more." She looked back at him. "I lied to you. I'm sorry. More than anything… _that_ was the real reason I called you." Tears were starting to flow again but her voice stayed strong. "I just needed you around. Just to be there. I didn't care if you didn't knew… I didn't care if you didn't feel the same… I just needed to know that you were there. And… when you arrived… and you showed how much this mattered to you… how hard you've been working to help me… it's been everything I could to not say this sooner."

"Chun-Li…"

She shook her head, the pain not being an issue. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I… just wanted to say it. Get it off my chest." She looked down. "I mean… I'm one spinal shock away from being paralyzed. I can't let another opportunity go by and let it all go."

Ryu didn't know what to say. He was a total loss for words.

"Ryu… the two of us are who we are. There's no changing that. But…" She sighed. "…But… I don't want you to think… everything you just said was wrong… or not what I needed to hear. Because it was… what I needed. You've been what I needed… through all of this." She gave the best shrug she could, "I just really want to thank you."

Ryu just sat, staring at her. He could see how she was just trying to get everything out. He saw how this situation was paining her so much that even that seemingly little bit of emotional baggage was too much extra to carry. He leaned over and clasped his hands together. "I'm sorry, Chun-Li. Sorry that you're going through all of this."

"Don't be." She smiled. "It's enough that even came in the first place. No matter what happens next… it was enough that you did that. And you've only helped ever since. I can't thank you enough for everything you've already done."

He appreciated her gratitude but _he_ wasn't satisfied with all he'd done. The task was not complete. And she couldn't complete it. He made up his mind. "And I'm gonna do more."

"What do you mean?"

He stood up and took the cell phone that Cammy gave to them.

"Ryu?"

"Be right back." He walked outside, leaving Chun-Li very confused.

Once in the hallway, Ryu dialed Cammy's number.

It rang until Cammy answered. "_Hey, Ryu? Is that you?_"

"Yeah."

She went into a small panic. "_Is everything alright? Did something happen? How's Chun-Li?_"

"Awake. In a lot of pain and not really moving but awake."

She took a deep breath. "_At least, she's conscious. That's a relief._"

"Yeah." He stopped. "Hey, Cammy, I need you to do something for me."

"_What's up?_"

"Is there any way I can get a message to Guerrilla? I mean, not directly or anything but can you get one to him?"

She was quiet for a while. "_Umm… I think so. I mean, we can spread it through the underworld. With as connected as he is, he should get it pretty fast. I'm guessing that's how he avoids detection. Might not take long at all, actually. What message am I sending?_"

"Tell him that Ryu wants a one-on-one fight. For everything. For Chun-Li's daughter and her brother. For him to leave her alone. Wherever he wants… but we settle this. Just him and me. Once and for all."

* * *

So! How's that for a Chapter 7, huh? Everything you guys wanted? Well, I mean... not yet, I know. We still got to get to Ryu vs. Guerrilla, the rematch, and trust me... it'll be worth the wait. Next up: Ryu gets an answer but will it be the one he wants?

(Extra Note: from here on out, I'm not going to ask for reviews on this story. Because you guys... are SOOOO AMAZINGLY AWESOME! You guys have really been reviewing this and telling me what you think and I cannot thank you enough! That means more to me than you know! Thanks again!)


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, folks! We're getting close to the end! But, first things first. When we last left our heroes, we had quite the revelation from our dear Chun-Li concerning Ryu. This led Ryu to make quite the decision: face Guerrilla head on. But how will the Neo-Shadaloo leader answer this challenge? Will he even do so? Why don't we find out? Also... it's time to add one last... very familiar character to this mix. What do you say? Shall we jump in?

* * *

**Hearts & Fists Ch. 8**

Dressed in his traditional karate gi garb, Ryu walked through the streets of Mogadishu, Somalia, looking for any sign of the Neo-Shadaloo soldiers or Guerrilla. The streets were populated and the temperature was burning but nothing seemed out of the usual. As he walked, as obvious as he possibly could be, he waited to be greeted by the evil warlord's men. He wanted to get their attention, he wanted this fight to end, and he wanted to end now. The Hadou Master soon felt a sharp blade pressed against his back.

"Ryu, Ryu, Ryu…" It was Vega. "You do have guts, I'll give you that."

He looked over his shoulder and noticed that Vega was wearing a cloak as oppose to his mask. "More than you."

"I'm hurt. But not as much as you're about to be."

"Can we get this over with?"

Vega smiled. "Right this way."

Ryu went the direction Vega guided him toward. They went to the edge of the Shebelle River where soldiers with assault rifles were guarding a boat. Ryu got on board, followed by Vega. The boat headed up river.

_Just yesterday, the same night Ryu called Cammy. Ryu walked back into Chun-Li's hospital room. He put the phone on the table next to his chair._

"_Ryu, what are you up to?" Chun-Li asked._

_He looked at her and sat down. "I'm going after Guerrilla."_

_Her eyes widened. "Wha… By yourself?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_For you."_

_His answer, along with the speed it came and the emotion in his voice, caught her off guard. "What?"_

"_I don't want to see you like this. And I won't let him keep doing this to you. And the only way this can end is by facing him head on."_

"_He'll kill you."_

"_He'll try."_

_She did her best to move to her side. She didn't succeed but managed to sit up a little. "Ryu… please, don't. I dragged you into this. This is all my fault. I don't want you to get hurt… I… I don't want you to… go and get yourself killed… especially not for me."_

_He walked over to her. "And if I just sit here… we have no idea what will happen to Mei and Chow. We don't even know where they are. This way… you can, at least, get them back."_

_That statement confused her. "What do you mean?"_

"_I'm going to make a trade with him. I go to face, wherever he is. He sends Mei and Chow here."_

_Her eyes widened. "While you do what? Get yourself killed?"_

"_No. Like I said… I fight him."_

"_Wha… No! You know what that psycho is capable of! He won't fight you fair! He probably won't even send Mei and Chow back."_

"_I gotta take that chance."_

_She couldn't forget about his earlier answer. "But… for me? Why?"_

"_Because… you have gone though a lot. All this for family… that's something special. It's something that isn't everywhere and it's really special in you. I don't want Guerrilla to take that from you. Or keep you from doing it any longer than he already has."_

_She fought to keep tears down. "Ryu… I don't want to lose you…"_

_He took hold of her hand and lightly squeezed it. "You won't."_

Present. Ryu sat looking at Vega as soldiers sat on either side of both of them. Ryu's expression never changed as he continued to keep an eye out for any funny business. About an hour later, the boat came to a stop. They got out finding themselves in a jungle where a military truck with a tarp covered bed was waiting for them. Once they boarded the back, the truck drove deep into the forest until it opened up to a desert. They drove for about 15 minutes before coming to large warehouse with a small airfield set up around it set in the middle of the desert. Exiting the truck, they walked inside to see the warehouse doubled as a large hangar for military jet planes. Ryu looked around and took notice of all the personnel working on the planes, moving crates, and stocking weapons. They looked like they were prepping them for war.

"RYU!"

The World Warrior looked to see the Neo-Shadaloo leader standing on a catwalk the crossed the width of the warehouse.

Guerrilla rested his hands on the railing, peering down at his pursuer. "I was a little surprised to hear that you wanted to face me."

"Where are Mei and Chow?"

Guerrilla smiled. "Straight to business, huh? Alright." He waved over and two soldiers brought the young girl and the man who showed a semblance to Chun-Li brought on to the catwalk next to him. "Satisfied?"

"Fine. Now, let them go."

"Oh, no! Not yet."

Ryu just narrowed his eyes. He wasn't surprised by that response at all.

"You wanted a fight, correct? Well, you're gonna get one. In fact, you're gonna get three. The first will, of course, be against Vega."

Vega looked at Ryu and smiled. Ryu took notice of his grin but looked back up at Guerrilla.

"The second…" He chuckled, "Well, the second will be against the newest member of Neo-Shadaloo. You gotta get past Vega to find out who that is." He leaned on the rails of the catwalk. "And… if you make it past him… the third… will be against me."

"And if I win?" Ryu asked.

"All of you walk right out of here, free and clear."

Ryu knew there would be a catch to this. In fact, he was expecting Guerrilla to pull something like this. The African fighter had put too much effort into this whole operation and he was far too cunning for it to be that easy. Regardless, Ryu had to make it work. He looked at Mei's scared little face and Chow's apparently beaten up one and remembered Chun-Li's struggle for them both. He had to make this work. He looked back at Guerrilla. "Agreed."

Guerrilla smiled. He was enjoying this. "Well, then… CLEAR A SPACE! GIVE THESE BOYS SOME ROOM! LET THE GAAAAAAAAAAAAMES… BEGIN!"

_Yesterday night. It only took about five hours for Guerrilla to hear Ryu's challenge via Cammy's connections. The phone call woke both fighters up. Ryu hurriedly answered the phone. Cammy told him that Guerrilla, reportedly, happily accepted his challenge. After getting all of the information about the where and when and how, Ryu thanked Cammy and hung the phone up, placing it near Chun-Li._

"_It's done," he said._

"_So… what now?" she asked._

"_I get on a plane and go to Somalia. Someone will find me."_

"_And?"_

_He shrugged._

_Chun-Li sat up as best she could, leaning over on her arm. "Don't do this. It's not worth putting your life on the line for."_

"_Name thing that's worth more than my life in comparison to your daughter's."_

_That was a hard… that was an impossible question to answer. "That… Th-That isn't fair."_

"_Maybe not. But it's true." He stood up. "Leave this to me, Chun-Li." He started to head for the door._

_She leaned over as far as she could. "Ryu, please!"_

_He stopped._

"_I know that you don't feel the same way for me like I do for you! But… please! Don't do this! I can't lose Mei! I can't lose Chow! But I can't live with myself if I sent you to your death!"_

"_You didn't." He looked at her. "This is my choice, Chun-Li. You put everything on the line to get them. Now… it's my turn."_

"_But… But, Ryu… this… this isn't your fight…"_

"_It became mine the second he targeted you. Not that you can't handle yourself… but an attack on one… is an attack on all. But… besides all that, I will not let him get away with what he's done to you."_

_As touched she was, she still didn't want him to do this. "Ryu, please… I… I don't want to lose you…"_

_He walked over to her, standing over her. He crouched down next to her so they were eye to eye. "Everything will be fine, Chun-Li. I promise. I'm not going in as unprepared as you might think. More to the point, I'm not going in as unprepared as Guerrilla might think. I actually did think this through and have a plan. But you have to leave this to me."_

"_But…"_

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_What?"_

"_Do. You. Trust me?"_

_The question caught her off guard. As did his close proximity. She couldn't help but be a little warm and short of breath over having him this close to her. But, that wasn't the focus. The focus was his question… and her answer. With his voice and the look in his eyes, she did completely. "Yes."_

_He put his hand on top of hers. "Then… trust me." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers._

_Chun-Li's eyes grew wide._

_Ryu pulled back._

_She was still staring at him. Her cheeks bright red._

"_I'll bring them. _I'll_ be back. I promise." With that, he left._

Present day. The Neo-Shadaloo soldiers quickly moved all of the equipment and crates out of the way to clear a space for Ryu to go through his fights. In no time whatsoever, it seemed, a makeshift fighting ring was formed.

Vega put his claws on. "Oh, how I've waited for this…"

Ryu got in a fighting stance.

"I forgot you're not one for witty banter. Just so you know… this won't be like London." He put his mask on. "This one… is for real." He got into a fighting stance as well. "Shall we begin?"

Without a word, Ryu jumped at Vega, coming down with a kick. Vega moved out of the way. Ryu dodged a swipe of Vega's blade, then another and another. Ryu found an opening and punched him over and over again in the gut. Vega backed up, Ryu followed with a kick to his right arm. Vega stumbled back, holding up a guard with his claw arm. Ryu charged back in. The Spaniard pushed past the pain and rushed back to meet his nemesis. Ryu went for kick that Vega ducked under, performing a slide on his knees. He quickly got to his feet and turned around quick enough to catch Ryu with a kick to the ribs. Ryu reacted but came with left to Vega's kidneys. The masked man ducked down, coming up with a claw strike. The Japanese fighter had it well scouted. He moved out of the way, caught Vega's arm, and hit Vega, multiply and mercilessly, in the chest with his forearm. He finally let Vega go and the maniac stumbled back, breathing hard as air flow to his chest was greatly constricted.

"What's wrong, Vega?" Ryu asked. "You're usually more ready to fight than this."

Vega gritted his teeth. He leapt in the air with a yell, coming down the stomp. Ryu dodged the attack and the follow-up claw swipe. Ryu got in close and punched Vega in the gut, making it even harder for Vega to breathe than it already was. Vega tried to move faster but his lack of ability to gather a full breath was evident. He went for a claw strike and left himself open just a second too long.

All Ryu needed was that second.

Preceded with a spin, he gave an elbow hard to dent Vega's metal mask, breaking Vega's nose underneath.

The vain killer yelled in pain, immediately ripping his face guard off. He tossed the dented mask aside and grabbed hold of his face. He looked at the blood on his hands, which was flowing from his broken nose. "RYU! YOU…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Ryu came down from the sky with a kick directly to the side of Vega's face. An instant knockout.

Ryu stood over his fallen form. "Sorry, Vega. But I'm in a hurry." He looked up at Guerrilla, who had far less than pleased look on his face.

The titan swung his dreads out of the way of his face. He spit and cursed. "Not bad."

"Save it and send in the next challenger. I want to end this as quickly as possible. Chun-Li wants her family back."

"And what do you want, Ryu?"

"Nothing you can give."

Guerrilla smiled. "On the contrary. I have something… even you want." He pointed at the entrance of the warehouse.

The door opened. A man walked in, blocking all light coming in from the outside.

Ryu turned around. He didn't like what he saw. But he was ready for it.

A seven-foot tall muscular frame.

Tanned skin.

Bald head.

His fists and feet were taped.

Blue shorts with a red stripe on both sides.

An eye patch.

And, the most distinguishing feature, the large scar that Ryu caused across his chest and abdomen.

Sagat.

* * *

BOOM! Bet you didn't see that coming! OH-HO! What? ...Okay... that was too much. Sorry about that! :) But anyway... So... Sagat's in the mix. Though Ryu did clean house with Vega, is he ready to face his old nemesis? And what's this plan he mentioned earlier? And... what was with that kiss? Who knew ol' Ryu had it in him, right? Does he feel the same for Chun-Li or was that just to reassure her? Oh! And, I guess we know how Vega avoids being seen in public. Haha! Next chapter, the battles will continue but who will win the war?


	9. Chapter 9

WHAT'S THIS? AN UPDATE! EARLY? That's right, guys! Just for you! This chapter is comin' at ya early! Don't worry, the next chapter will follow its usual schedule but I wanted to get this one out... just for you guys! Now, quick recap, Ryu is going through Guerrilla's gauntlet challenge. He's beaten Vega but now must face the nightmare from his past: Sagat. (BTW, I stole the "nightmare from his past" part from Joey Styles on an old ECW DVD I have. lol.) What will happen when these two lock up? Read and see!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Ryu stared up at the 7' tall Sagat. Both of them had looks of steel on their faces. The memories of their first fight flashed in both of their minds. It wasn't a pleasant day for either of them. From Sagat's scar and Ryu's loss of control, it was a day that both of them had constant reminders of. And, while Sagat had healed from the physical torment from which his scar was the result, Ryu still felt the guilt over the mental loss of control he felt that day.

But Ryu had no time to dwell on that now. "Sagat."

"Ryu," the Muay Thai fighter breathed out.

"Working for Shadaloo again?"

Sagat smiled. "Hate to disappoint you."

"I thought you had more honor than that."

"Hmph. Maybe I do…"

"Prove it."

Ryu jumped up with a knee. Sagat dodged. Sagat came with a backfist that Ryu just barely managed to duck underneath. He came up with a slightly powered-up Shoryuken. Sagat jumped back.

Sagat landed away from Ryu. "Uh… Uh… Uh…" He waved his finger. "Can't beat me the same way twice, Ryu."

Unfortunately, Ryu knew this was true. There was no way Sagat would be beaten by the same technique a second time. At least, not right away. Ryu charged back in, swinging for the fences. Sagat dodged him, blocked one punch, and came back with punch to the gut. Ryu stumbled as Sagat advanced.

After another punch, Mei looked away. She didn't want to watch her mom's friend being beat up. She recognized Ryu immediately from all the searches Chun-Li did for him. She asked Chun-Li once if that was her boyfriend. Chun-Li turned red and changed the subject. It was until now that the girl realized she never got an answer.

Chow, Chun-Li's half brother, was amazed at all that Ryu had gone through. While he knew the world warrior was mainly doing this as a favor to his sister, Chow couldn't get over just how far Ryu was going for this. He was even more amazed that Chun-Li had such loyal friends. Because of this, he wanted desperately for Guerrilla to show some shred of decency. He looked at the Neo-Shadaloo leader. "Come on, Guerrilla! He's had enough! End this!"

Guerrilla just chuckled. "No. He wanted this. Then he's going to get it." He looked down at Mei. "Come on, little girl. Look at your mommy's friend lose."

They all looked back to see Ryu skimming across the ground from Sagat's latest attack. He kipped up to feet as Sagat ran at him. Ryu caught the massive fighter incoming with an elbow across the jaw followed by a kick to the gut. Fist, fist, kick, kick, uppercut. Sagat stumbled back. Ryu jumped up for a spin kick. Sagat ducked it, surprising tactic for his size and came with an open palm across the side of Ryu's face. He grabbed Ryu and pulled him into a knee in the gut. Despite the pain shooting through him, Ryu pushed himself off of his adversary and jumped back. He launched himself into the air and came down with a kick. Sagat saw it coming. He caught Ryu's leg and, using the latter's momentum as well as some of his own, tossed him into some crates.

"TIGER!" Sagat slammed his fists next to each other to unleash the energy shot at Ryu. The blast zone exploded. The smoke cleared to reveal Ryu lying in the wreckage, burn spots on his clothes and smoke coming off his body.

He wasn't moving.

As Mei and Chow stood stunned, Guerrilla laughed, triumphantly and evilly. "Well done!" he shouted.

Sagat looked up at him and nodded.

Guerrilla came down and walked to where Ryu was still lying, Sagat towering over him as well. The Neo-Shadaloo grinned. He won. If Ryu could be toppled, then the rest of the Street Fighters would fall like dominos. All he had to do was remember how to break each and every one of them down. "Well… it seems these past few days were too much for him."

"Hmmm," Sagat groaned.

Guerrilla patted the Muay Thai warrior on the shoulder. "Well, since you defeated him, please, Sagat, do the honors and rid us of this nuisance."

"With pleasure." Sagat leaned down and picked Ryu up by the collar of his gi. As stoic as ever, he formed energy in his other hand, formed a fist and drew back.

Guerrilla was ecstatic at the victory that was about to be his. He couldn't stop grinning. Nothing could stop him now. Nothing.

Suddenly, Sagat let the energy fade, releasing his fist, much to the confusion of Guerrilla.

"What the hell are you doing?" Guerrilla asked.

Suddenly and uncharacteristically, Sagat smiled. "Is that enough for you?"

All of a sudden, Ryu smiled. "More than enough." His eyes flew open.

"WHAT?" Guerrilla screamed.

Ryu kicked Guerrilla in the chin, sending back. Sagat let him and they both got into fighting stances.

Guerilla got to his and rubbed his chin as his soldiers guarded him. "WH-Wh… SAGAT!"

Sagat smiled. "Like Ryu said… I have more honor."

Guerrilla gritted his teeth. "KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!"

Soldiers surrounded the two of them, causing Ryu and Sagat to stand back to back. The soldiers started cocking their guns back, getting ready to fire.

"When does the next part of yours plan kick in, Ryu?" Sagat asked.

Ryu heard helicopters coming. "Right now."

Men tried to shout out warnings but it was too late. Explosions went off all around the warehouse. Soldiers stormed in dressed in desert fatigues and began firing on all the Neo-Shadaloo soldiers. Guerilla ducked for cover, grabbing a gun to return fire. Ryu and Sagat fought off the immediate soldiers when they both saw Guerrilla with his gun aimed at the Hadou master.

"RYYYYYUUUUUU!" Guerrilla screamed.

Ryu and Sagat both braced to dodge the gunshot.

Suddenly, Guerrilla was kicked him from behind by someone, forcing the gun from his hands. The interceptor was clad in his trademark red karate gi with his blonde hair hanging loose and free. Always with a smile on his face, there stood Ryu's best friend, Ken Masters. "Sorry, there, pal! Can't go havin' ya shoot my best friend."

Guerrilla groaned and jumped to his feet. He flipped over Ken just as more of Guerrilla's grunts jumped in to protect their commander. Gunfire from both sides erupted more as more soldiers from outside filled the warehouse. As they ducked for cover, the heroic warriors lost sight of Guerrilla in the fray.

"Dang it! I don't see him!" Ken shouted.

"Never mind him for now!" Ryu shouted. He pointed to Mei and Chow on the catwalk.

The three warriors fought their way up to the top catwalk, on their way to Mei and Chow. Ken and Sagat did most of the heavy lifting to let Ryu catch his breath. They also knew that the fight with Guerrilla belonged solely to the Japanese fighter. They got through some of Guerrilla's more skilled soldiers, though it wasn't easy. The Neo-Shadaloo fighters were well versed in fighting techniques that none of the men were readily familiar with and powerful enough to see why they were Guerrilla's elite. As strong as they were, however, the heroic warriors were on a mission and would not be denied. After a couple of minutes, they succeeded in getting past the elites. Ryu saw looked at the unconscious soldiers while Ken and Sagat kept a lookout for more soldiers.

"It seems we get a reprieve," Sagat surmised.

"Thankfully," Ryu responded.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much."

"I'm fine. I managed to dodge the Tiger just in time."

"And here I was worried my aim was too perfect."

"It was. I barely had time to dodge."

Sagat chuckled.

Ryu walked to Mei and kneeled down before her. "Hi, Mei. I'm a friend of your mom."

She nodded. "I know. She looks at you on the computer a lot."

He smiled. "So, I heard."

Ken smiled, "What was that?"

"Don't start."

Sagat smiled. "So, you have a fan club, now, Ryu?"

"I guess so." Ryu looked over at Chow, "And you must be Chun-Li's brother."

He nodded, nervously.

"I'm Ryu. Nice to meet you."

"S-Same to you…" Chow replied.

"She's got a brother?" Ken asked.

"Cammy didn't tell you?"

"Nope. Just met up with her like you said to. All she told me was that I helping you go after a guy who ran a criminal empire and kidnapped Chun-Li's daughter. All I really needed to know."

Ryu nodded. "Thanks again for coming, Ken."

"You know better than that, man. You call me? I'm there. Anytime."

Another grunt ran up the opposite side of the catwalk.

Ken smirked and rubbed his fist, "I got him." He charged at the soldier.

Ken jumped on the rail of the catwalk, using it as a launching point. He kicked the soldier across the face, disorienting him. He delivered a swift punch to the gut of the soldier then gave him a spin kick, knocking him down. There was another elite coming as well. Ken ran and performed a jump kick, connecting square in the elite's jaw, taking him out.

Ken scoffed. "Piece of cake."

The first soldier had gotten up and was going for Ken when Sagat wrapped his massive right arm around the elite soldier's throat and choked him out.

Ken looked up at Sagat and, after realizing what happened, narrowed his eyes. "I can't believe I have thank _you_ for backing me up."

Sagat just smiled. He looked down and saw Guerrilla running out of a backdoor. "Ryu! Guerrilla's getting away!"

Ryu shot his eyes toward the direction he ran. "No… he isn't." He looked at the approaching Ken and Sagat. "Can you two take care of them?"

With a grunt, Sagat nodded. Ken gave a thumbs up, "You know it. He's all yours."

Ryu jumped over the rail, to a tall crate, a smaller crate, then the ground. He landed just as a group of soldiers aimed their assault rifles at him. They were both shot, courtesy of the one responsible for getting Ken and the incoming soldiers, Cammy.

"Go get him!" Cammy shouted, holding two smoking sub machineguns. "If you kill him, don't worry! It's sanctioned!"

Ryu nodded and headed after Guerrilla.

* * *

YES! Ya gotta love a good plan! I know I do! So, now... all roads are clear, no more enemies in the way, no more plots, no more dodging him, this fight WILL happen in the next chapter. Up next: Ryu Vs. Guerrilla. Don't miss it.


	10. Chapter 10

No more intros or recaps. Let's go.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

He failed.

He couldn't believe it but he failed.

His plan and his empire was crumbling around him.

And, for once, Guerrilla didn't have a back-up plan. He did the only thing he could do: admit defeat, run, and live to fight another day.

Having exited the warehouse, the evil warlord had just gotten into his personal helicopter. He cursed the fact that he was found out and that he would have to start all over again. The helicopter was just taking off when Ryu arrived on the concrete landing pad. Guerrilla looked down at the reason for his organization's downfall and gritted his teeth, "Ryu…"

Ryu charged energy in his hands and released a Hadouken on the copter's blades, destroying them and causing the airborne vehicle to spin out of control. The helicopter started to plummet but Guerrilla opened the door and jumped out just in time before it crashed, landing in a crouching position. Ryu got into a fighting stance as Guerrilla stood on his feet.

Guerrilla stomped toward him, anger and hate raging off of him with every step. "I'm going to rip you to pieces!"

Ryu just stood ready.

Guerrilla swung his fist. Ryu blocked, ducked, turned in a circle, and swept Guerrilla's feet from under him. Ryu flipped and came down with a kick on Guerrilla's chest. Guerrilla groaned and quickly got back to his feet. He got into a boxing stance.

"You didn't beat me last time," Guerrilla taunted. "And you had help. What makes you think you can take me this time?"

Ryu said nothing.

Guerrilla couldn't tell if Ryu was being affected by his attempted mind games or not; so, he charged at his adversary and started swinging again. Ryu kept ducking under and picking his spots to punch and kick Guerrilla. This kept up for several more minutes and Guerrilla, while getting in some shots here and there, was expanding more energy and taking far more punishment than Ryu. Ryu remembered the last fight they had all too well and was careful as to not fall into the trap of being hit by Guerrilla too often. As much as the man was an arrogant blowhard, he was a very hard puncher. Ryu knew was he had to get in as many attacks as he could and stay out of Guerrilla's reach. If he was caught by too many of Guerrilla's strikes, he'd lose easily.

After a combination of a punch and three kicks from the renowned Street Fighter, one kick landing in the villain's gut, Guerrilla stumbled back. He growled at his opponent. "YOU THINK THAT'S IT? YOU THINK I'M DONE? NOT EVEN CLOSE!"

Ryu just held his fight stance.

Guerrilla started gathering energy. The energy grew stronger and more evil. It soon formed a dark green and black aura around his body. His eyes turned pure white, similar to Bison's. He got into a fighting stance. "Play time's over, Ryu."

He rushed at Ryu and punched at him. Ryu dodged as before but even Guerrilla's misses carried his aura with them this time. With every blow Ryu dodged, he felt a little more disoriented. Whatever the aura was, it was strong, even when it missed. Ryu tried to shake off the feeling in time to dodge the next attack but couldn't. Guerrilla caught him with a right to the jaw, followed by a straight left to the chest. Ryu fell back and rolled on the ground. He stopped and got to his knees to see Guerrilla smiling.

"Feel it yet, Ryu? You're not gonna win this."

While he had faced considerably strong opponents before, Guerrilla was different. So very different. Getting back to his feet, Ryu couldn't help but ask one question: "What are you?"

Guerrilla chuckled. "What am I? A valid question, coming from you, I suppose. I'm the results of what, some might call, a horrible childhood." He spread his arms out, "What you see before you is the result of a project of an organization so secret, I don't even know who they are. And don't think I have looked into it. Some say CIA, others say some group out of western Africa, while still others say an Asian syndicate with interest in bioresearch. Must've gotten me from birth." He scoffed, "I don't know and I don't care. What I do know and care about is how they enhanced me. At age 8, I was solving math problems that men with couldn't figure out. At age 14, I could rip a 4-door sedan in half. At 16…" He smiled, "I gave them a whole meaning to the term 'teenage rebellion.' But that's neither here nor there. To go back to your original question, what you are looking at… what I am… is progress. Not perfection, but progress. See, Ryu… I'm better than you. Physically, mentally, even emotionally. To that end, you must know that it pointless to face me. You can't win this fight."

Unfazed by Guerrilla's threats or power, Ryu stood back and resumed his fighting posture. "I've heard it before."

Guerrilla scoffed. "Maybe. But never from me." He charged in.

They entered into a fight for the ages. Every blow was masterfully done in execution, defense, or deflection. Both knew the importance of this fight: Guerrilla needed this victory if, for no other reason, than to do what Bison couldn't and take out the Hadou master and Ryu was going to bring Guerrilla to justice and make him pay for everything he did to Chun-Li. They both fought hard, putting everything they had on the table.

Despite the energy Guerrilla was giving disorienting him, Ryu managed to fight past that and landed crucial blows on the terrorist. Guerrilla stumbled back again. He decided to resort to an attack he was saving for when he absolutely had to. At the rate Ryu was raining down blows on him, he decided he absolutely had to. He lifted his arms in the air, his palms facing inward over his head, and a ball of energy formed between him.

Ryu was caught off guard.

"METEOR!" Guerrilla threw the ball of energy at Ryu.

He dodged just as the ground he was just standing on exploded. The blast forced him higher in the air and caused him to land harder. Ryu got to his feet as quickly as he could and just caught Guerrilla's fist coming right at him. He maneuvered to grab Guerrilla's arm and kicked him in the chest as hard as he could. He did so again. And again. And again.

Guerrilla leaned over in pain once Ryu let him go. Ryu backed up as well, breathing hard. He needed to end this fight and he needed to end it now.

Energy cracked around him in the form of a single strand of lightning.

Guerrilla recognized what that was: Ryu was powering up for a Hadouken. Despite his exhaustion and pain, he lifted his hands up again to power up another Meteor.

Both men formed their hands and got into the stances necessary for their most powerful attacks. Both knew that this was a fight ender, that this was a deciding factor in this struggle and neither was willing to back down. Both men had everything to win… and everything to lose. Soon, they both had their respective attacks ready at the exact same time.

"HADOUKEN!"

"METEOR!"

They both unleashed them at the same time.

The energies went flying at one another.

The blasts collided in a massive explosion. Both combatants went flying back. They lied motionless for several minutes, having spent so much energy, and struggled to get back up. Guerrilla managed to stand up but he was on shaky legs, severely exhausted and desperately trying to get air back. His aura of power had even faded. Upon seeing Ryu getting to his feet, tried to form the energy for another Meteor but he was far too exhausted. Ryu, seeing that Guerrilla was struggling to form the power to pull off a Meteor, ran at him, fierce and furious.

He started punching and kicking Guerrilla with everything he had. Guerrilla would once and again get in a strike or two but Ryu was unrelenting. With every blow connected and taken, Ryu saw images of Chun-Li in his mind. Every bit of pain Guerrilla had put her through, just to break her down.

Ryu was going to make Guerrilla pay for that.

He gave Guerrilla one more punch to the face that sent the terrorist reeling back, dazed.

Ryu's anger was boiling but controlled. There was no evil intent. No Dark Hadou. He wasn't driven by hate. This was about justice. This is about payback.

With a battle cry, Ryu ran at Guerrilla. Guerrilla growled, gritting his teeth. He swung at Ryu once he was close enough. Ryu ducked under and charged his fist with power. Guerrilla looked down in time to see Ryu coming…

…just not in time to do anything about it.

With fist… with his entire body charged, the World Warrior came up. With a single, powerful, Earth-shattering twisting uppercut. "SHOOOOORYUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEN!"

The energy charged fist came across Guerrilla's chest and right against the terrorist's chin, sending them both rising into the air. Ryu landed in a crouching position as Guerrilla fell a good distance away from on to the sand, landed flat on his back, unconscious and broken. Ryu just stared down at him, breathing heavily. The fight was over. He had won.

"RYU!"

The victorious fighter looked to see Ken, Sagat, and Cammy approaching with Mei and Chow in tow. Ken ran up to him and hugged him, lifting him off the ground. "Ha-HA! You did it, man!" He put Ryu down.

Ryu sighed in exhaustion. He leaned over, placing his hands on his knees. He looked up at everyone, smiling and catching his breath. "Yeah… thankfully…"

"Situation's under control," Cammy announced. "Good plan, Ryu."

"Yeah, it was!" Ken said. "You impressed me, buddy."

He smiled. "Figured I needed to make sure this one was thought out. Guerrilla's not a guy you just go after. Learned that the hard way."

"What made you so sure he'd contact me?" Sagat asked.

"Because he claims he knows so much about us. I figured he'd know all about you, too. And, since I was coming to him, he'd want to make sure I'd have a strong fighter to face when I arrived. If, for no other reason, than to make sure I wasn't at 100% to fight him. I figured Vega would be here but I wanted to play it safe."

Everyone was astonished to say it but Ryu had a brilliant plan going in. He actually managed to stay one step ahead of Guerrilla. In truth, due to the defeated terrorist's arrogance, that was all he needed.

Sagat chuckled. "Well planned. I'm a little surprised by that, I must admit."

Ryu shrugged, "I surprised myself."

Interpol soldiers rushed on scene and handcuffed the unconscious Guerrilla preparing to take him away. Cammy looked all around. "Well, that's that, then. The rest of the forces are going to come in and clean this mess up. But we're done, though."

Ryu nodded then looked at Mei and Chow. "Come on. I think there's someone who's been looking for you two."

* * *

Now... THAT'S... what I'm talking about! And, hopefully, the fight lived up to everyone's expectations. So, the battle is done and the war is won. Now, all that's left is to wrap things up.


	11. Chapter 11

So, the war has been won. But, now it is time for the wrap up! I'm going to have a bit of a long thank you at the end of this so read on and stay tuned for the thank you at the end. Now, on with the conclusion of "Hearts & Fists."

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Chun-Li was trying not to worry but she couldn't help it. She hadn't heard from Ryu or Cammy in hours, almost a full day. Night had descended on Tokyo again. She looked out of her window at the night sky and the city lights, praying that everything was okay. Several fears did enter her mind, though; she worried that Guerrilla got the better of Ryu, that she would never see Mei again, never meet and get to know Chow, and that Ryu would have died trying to save them both. It was all too much to think about. It was all, quite honestly, starting to scare her.

Her door opened.

Chun-Li turned her head to see her adopted daughter standing in the doorway.

Instantly, tears formed in her eyes. Chun-Li took a sharp breath. "Mei?"

"Mommy?"

From out of nowhere, Chun-Li found the strength to sit up as Mei came running toward her. They embraced, both of them having tears fall from their eyes.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Chun-Li whispered. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too."

Chow walked in next.

Chun-Li looked up at him and smiled. "So…" She sniffed. "You must be the cause of all this problem."

He chuckled. "Yeah… that would be me." He walked up and shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you… sister."

She nodded right back at him. "Same here."

Cammy walked in next followed by Ken.

"Ken. I should've known."

"Well, yeah!" Ken smiled. "Ya know I couldn't miss this."

Then, much to Chun-Li's surprise, Sagat walked in.

"Sagat?" Chun-Li asked. "What are you…"

"Ryu got a hold of me… just before Guerrilla did," Sagat explained. "Via Cammy, of course. He had a good plan."

With everything going on, Chun-Li had actually forgotten Ryu said he had a plan. "What plan?"

"Well… basically, he made it so we'd find out exactly where Guerrilla was because he wore a tracker and Sagat secretly got us the location, as well," Cammy explained. "We snuck the tracker onto to Ryu when he boarded the plane here on his way to Somalia. Wasn't easy. Ryu couldn't know who was bugging him and we couldn't follow him to make sure everything would go okay for fear Guerrilla would have him monitored. Same for Sagat. We couldn't make any move until both signals were coming from the same place. Once we narrowed them both down, though, we went in. Ryu also had Sagat put on a bit of a show until we go there, at the cost of Ryu being roughed up a little. But, all's well that ends well, then."

Ken chuckled. "Who'd thunk it, huh? Ryu outsmarted a supervillain."

Sagat folded his arms. "I'd be lying if I said Ryu didn't impress me this time around."

Chun-Li was still confused at Sagat's involvement in this. "And you helped him because…?"

"Paths of vengeance aren't worth it, I've learned. I have done and are continuing to do everything I can to stay on a more honorable path. That… and I do find Guerrilla a particular brand of despicable."

"Oh." Chun-Li looked behind them. "And Ryu?"

Ken, Cammy, and Sagat smiled. They stepped out of the way to show a bandaged Ryu walk in and lean against the door frame. He was smiling.

Chun-Li smiled. "Thank you…"

He nodded.

The following morning, Chun-Li woke up to find Mei asleep in a chair in hospital room. Cammy put herself, Ryu, Ken, Sagat, and Chow in a hotel for the night. The amount of relief she felt that Mei was safe could not be measured. It was such a liberation to know that this nightmare had finally come to an end. She looked around when she heard the door quietly open. Ryu came in.

"Hey," he greeted.

She smiled. "Hi." They spoke softly as to not wake up the little girl.

He quietly closed the door behind him. He walked over to brown haired woman. "You okay?"

"Much better. Thanks."

"Can you move much more?"

"Are you kidding? When Mei walked in, I almost flew out of this bed."

"Good to hear."

She stared at him, admiringly. "Ryu… thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Yes, I do."

They both were quiet for a while.

"You're leaving… right?"

Ryu looked at her. "Yeah. Me and Ken have something to go take care of."

"I understand. I really do. I can't thank you enough for everything."

"It's not a good-bye, Chun-Li."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like I told you: I'll be back."

She smiled. She nodded.

He walked over her and took hold of her hand.

Neither of them said anything. They just smiled at one another. He let go of her hand and headed out of the door, Chun-Li didn't miss him as he left. She believed he'd be back. Eventually.

_Two days later._

Ryu and Ken stood at the grave of their master, Gouken. They had just finished their usual ritual of respect they always performed when came to their former dojo. They bowed then rose up.

"What a few days you've had," Ken pointed out.

"Yeah," Ryu replied.

"So, what did you want to talk about? And what was so important that we had to come here to do it?"

Ryu paused for a second as he thought about the question. "A life choice."

"A life choice? Like what?"

He looked at Ken, smiled, and looked back at the grave. "There is a new journey I want to take… that I'm about to take. Just looking for a little guidance. And your advice."

Ken's curiosity piqued. "For…"

"It's… this whole thing with me and Chun-Li."

"Oh, did she finally tell you she liked ya?"

Ryu didn't realize Ken's statement at first. "No, she…" He realized what Ken said and looked up surprised. "You knew?"

Ken chuckled. "Oh, gimme a break, Ryu. It wasn't that hard to tell. Shoot! She's liked for a long time I'd bet."

Ryu shrugged, "Actually… she said she loves me…"

Ken stopped. He was at a loss for words. That news was shocking. "Whoa."

"Yep."

They both stood silent for a long time before continuing the conversation.

"So… so…" Ken said, "whacha gonna do?"

"It's why I'm here. Just lookin' for a little guidance."

"For what?"

Ryu smiled. "For going to China… to stay."

Ken was surprised, his eyes growing wide. Then… he smiled.

"I can't deny that Chun-Li has always been a remarkable woman. I've always… admired her… found her beautiful… but… never thought of her… in that way. I mean, I've never thought of anyone that way. I never even thought of myself as anyone anybody could love."

"So you're doing this 'cause she said it first?"

"No. I'm doing it because…" He smiled. "…because… I can't stop thinking about her. Can't stop how I'm feeling about her. She's been on my mind… for a long time, now."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Stop it."

"Just saying, just saying."

Ryu sighed. "I have to see where this goes, Ken. Maybe it will work, maybe it won't. But I have to try." He paused for a minute. "Am I crazy?"

"Oh, yeah." Ken playfully hit him on the arm. "AND I LOVE IT!"

"I keep forgetting how loud you are."

"Deal with it… because this is great!"

"Why?"

"Are you serious? Come on, man! I think you need this! Not for Chun-Li but for you. I mean, for both of you. You both need to do this. You both are so dedicated to fighting you forget that there's more to life. I say this is a chance you gotta take."

"Maybe…" Ryu looked back at the grave marker. "But… it'll be the first time I've done something like this. And… it's a major decision. One way or the other… life will never be the same. I just wish I knew that… that what I want to do… is alright… that it's okay…"

He felt a sudden gust of wind. Leaves breezed toward the grave marker of their master before they blew up in the air, drawing the best friends' attention to the sun shining through the trees. The leaves spread out through the air until they were out of sight.

Subtle though it was, there was Ryu's answer.

Ken smiled. "I think Master beat me to the answer."

Ryu smiled as well.

"And it's true. Look, maybe you go and things don't work it. By the way, that's so not going to happen. Just had to say that to… you know, cover my best friend bases."

Ryu scoffed.

"But maybe you go… and you guys work everything out and live a great life… together. And there's no maybe to that. Like told you… you and her…" He held up two fingers, "two of a kind. I was just waiting on both of you to realize it."

Ryu chuckled, shaking his head.

"Trust me. Trust yourself, man. It's your life and I'm still trying to figure out times you made wrong decisions."

"I'm just worried this will be one."

Ken patted his best friend's shoulder, "It won't."

Ryu looked back at the marker. He knew what he wanted to do and he was ready to do it.

They both bowed before the grave marker again. "Thank you, Master," they both said.

They rose. Ryu picked up his duffle bag and they started to walk off. Ryu stopped and looked back at the grave. "I promise I'll come back and visit. We promised to fight here anyway." He looked at his best friend, "I hope you don't mind waiting on that, either."

"Nah. We can duke it out, anytime. I'll know where ta find ya, now."

With that, Ryu and Ken started to make their way off the mountain.

"Speaking of which, still got your phone?" Ken asked.

Ryu reached into his bag and pulled out the cell phone.

"Dang! Thought for sure you'd lost it by now."

Ryu chuckled, "Yeah."

_Five days later._

Chun-Li sat in her chair on her patio at home while Mei trained in the yard. She was reading a letter from her brother about cooperating with Interpol and giving all the evidence he needed. He also said that with the way everything was working out, he should be able to come and visit her soon. She had also heard from Cammy that they were able to locate a good portion of Guerrilla's network, thanks in part to Markway and Santos giving up plenty of information. Though they may not get everyone, Cammy assured Chun-Li all of the people who were following the former Interpol agent had been dealt with. Chun-Li and her family were safe. Chun-Li looked up at the sky and the white clouds scattered about, reflecting on everything that just happened and being grateful it was over.

Well, unbeknownst to her, not entirely over. But in a good way.

As Mei was practicing, she looked up to see someone approach. She smiled.

Chun-Li was still looking at the sky when the person walked up to her.

"Excuse me?" a familiar voice asked her.

She gasped. Then smiled. She looked up to see the white ki garbed, red bandanna wearing warrior standing there. "Yes?"

Ryu set his duffle bag down on the ground. "I was wondering… how many students do you take on to train at one time?"

"Well… as many as I can handle but my students are usually children, I'm sorry to say. Not much I can teach adults."

"I don't know about that."

She turned her in her chair to face him. "You seem to know quite a bit. You're quite the legendary fighter, I hear."

He chuckled. "A person can always learn more. Never stop learning, my master once told me. Be it martial arts or life lessons."

"What could I teach a world class warrior like yourself?"

He shrugged. "What it's like to stay in one place for longer than a few days… to have a home…" He stopped and swallowed, nervously, "…and to show someone who loves me… that I love her."

Her eyes widened. She stood up. She stared into his eyes. "What makes you think I know anything more about that last part than you?"

He took hold of her hand. "Maybe we can learn… together."

She tried to keep tears from falling but failed. "You really want to… don't you?"

"Yes. I do."

She lifted up on her toes to kiss him, only for him to meet her halfway. That surprised her but it was a welcome surprise. They kissed for a few minutes. They pulled back, Chun-Li stroking Ryu's face with her thumb. "You know you could've just come out and said 'I love you.'"

He chuckled. "Not exactly the easiest thing for me to come out and say."

"That's alright. You'll just have to stay around here long enough to learn how to come out and say it."

"I can do that."

She did have one last question. "So… how long can you stay?"

"Hard to say. How about… for as long as you want me here?"

"That could be… a really long… _long_… long time…" She smiled.

He smiled right back. "That's just fine with me."

* * *

And, ladies and gentlemen, is that. I hope you guys liked it. I just really want to say... guys, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. When I was having horrible personal days, you guys cheered me up with your reading, your favorites, your adding me and this story to your alerts, and your reviews. It all meant so much to me and just thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Now, I don't want to be mean, but there are some down right loyal reviewers that I just gotta thank and they are alwaysdoubted, 89niners-best-team-ever, fataliT428, James Birdsong, and Ryan The Game Master. You guys... I can't thank you enough. And that's not to say all of you who just read the story and put it on your alert or put me as your favorite author wasn't grand, I just don't have the list of all of you right nearby. But everyone, EVERYONE, THANK YOU SO MUCH! God bless you all! And see the next time around.

And, by the way, if you guys demand it (because you've earned the right to do so), I will, you have my word, do a sequel to this story. I hope all of you continue to stay with me as I have more writings come down the pipe. Thank you again. Love you all! And I mean that! Love you guys!


End file.
